PROFUGOS
by Hanabi Sarutobi
Summary: Está es una historia de policias, pero con personajes de Naruto, se trata de policias encubiertos...mi fuente de inspiración Mariposa de papel de Deltaporsiempre...como siempre se que las segundas partes no son buenas pero espero la puedan leer, no yaoi
1. Recordando un poco el pasado

Hola ahora yo aquí tratando de escribir una buena historia…saben que no he escrito algo de UA, y el OC u Occ me sale natural ni modo, espero que sea de su agrado

Está historia fue inspirada por "Mariposa de papel" escrita por Deltaporsiempre, uno de mis escritoras favoritas en este espacio, sin más preámbulo que el esperar que me dejen una revisión para ver si ha mejorado algo mi escritura o sigo siendo tan mala como al principio.

Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto así como todos sus personajes, yo solo los requiero un rato y luego los dejo para que continué con su anime que aún me agrada aunque sea un poco.

_Pensamientos_

Diálogos

**Recuerdos**

* * *

PROFUGOS

"Recordando un poco el pasado"

_Han pasado 10 años desde la desaparición de ese supuesto reformatorio clandestino, lo único bueno de ese lugar…si puedo decirlo de esa manera es que encontré personas muy preciadas para mí y me di cuenta que mis hermanos nunca me olvidaron_, pensaba esto Gaara mientras se conducía a un lugar que uno de los "soplones" les habían indicado que se encontraba ubicado un prostíbulo, pero este era especial por sus trabajadoras, era un negocio solventado por la "trata de blancas", no sabía que esperar con está era la 6 dirección, que les daba el individuo y siempre que llegaban no había nada, simples casas abandonadas o al menos eso les habían hecho creer pues está ocasión el escenario era diferente cuando llego, en este caso había un policía local involucrado, quien les confirmo la dirección del soplón e inclusive él, desde hace un mes visitaba ese lugar, y para no hacer sospechosa su presencia en ese lugar, él iba a hacer la función de apadrinarlos, su nombre…Kiba Inuzuka.

Estaban esperándolo frente ese lugar deprimente 2 de sus compañeros espías, el trabajaba en una red especializada de policías secretos que se encargaban de hacer ese tipo de casos, nunca sabía sus nombres verdaderos, pero en está ocasión sus nombres serian Shinju (Neji), Kazuo (Shino) y Atsushi (Gaara)…

Empezó a hablar un castaño con ojos color perla…como la amada de su amigo Naruto, cosa que llamo su atención de sobremanera, pues él sabía que el único sobreviviente de su familia era ella y esos ojos solo los había visto en su rostro…era la primera vez que trabajaría con él, nunca antes lo había visto, tenía una personalidad muy segura, que hasta podría considerarse un tanto arrogante; el otro policía otro castaño, aunque con el cabello más oscuro que el de los ojos perlados, este llevaba unos lentes oscuros, lo cuales parecía no quitarlos nunca pues noto que en su nariz tenía las marcas de estar durante mucho tiempo en ese lugar, se notaba que era muy inteligente, pues además de policía encubierto, era forense esto lo sabía porque en otro caso también había trabajado junto a él su nombre de pila Shino Aburame…porque lo sabía pues su nombre era ese cuando trabajaba de forense, el tercer hombre a su parecer le recordaba un poco a su amigo Naruto con esa energía, pero físicamente eran totalmente diferentes este tenía 2 marcas rojas una en cada mejilla y unos dientes muy afilados y era tan castaño como el forense, más que este era mucho más bronceado de la piel ¿por qué?...según les había dicho sus padres eran originarios de Colombia, y que su madre había regresado a mencionado país desde que su padre falleció hace 3 años y esperaba ir visitarla muy pronto, ¿cómo sabía todo eso?...pues o el policía local o tenía verborrea o le gustaba hablar de cosas…_como a Naruto_ pensaba Gaara

―Bueno chicos, ya acabando las presentaciones, solo me queda advertirles que el dueño de esto es muy astuto, siempre nos ha llevado un pie delante de nosotros, y digo nosotros porque los demás lugares que les menciono el soplón estaban funcionando pero como lo detectaron los abandonaron sin dejar rastro ¿que como lo hacen? No lo sé, así que pónganse en alerta, otra cosa espero que sean mejor actores que policías, pues aquí eso les servirá de mucha ayuda…una cosa que se me estaba olvidando si hablan algún otro idioma háganmelo saber…pues el encargado odia que lo engañen y si queremos esto salga bien más vale apoyarnos…―

―yo hablo escocés―dijo Gaara

―ok, ¿y ustedes?―

―yo latín, no creo que haya algún problema…pues es lengua muerta― dijo Shino

―yo hablo portugués y un poco de chino, pero muy poco― dijo para finalizar la conversación Neji

―bueno entonces síganme, no les sorprenda las condiciones en que viven las chicas he de mencionar que ha mejorado desde hace un par de meses― y así se dirigieron a una casona enorme que no estaba lejos del lugar de su encuentro, calles atrás se toparon con un par de gemelos, pero al notar la presencia del Inuzuka ni siquiera se les acercaron

―se nota que tienen muy bien protegido esto ¿verdad?―dijo Neji, al notar que no eran los únicos hombres resguardando el inmueble

―y a tú ¿cómo le hiciste para qué te dejaran entrar?―pregunto Gaara

―Digamos que tengo un buen padrino en esto además que ya llevamos más de un año tras este caso y por eso requerimos de su ayuda, no crean que el soplón llego solo con su buena fe, ya estamos muy estancados como para esperar más, además habremos varios involucrados en este caso, el dueño es muy cauteloso y siempre tiene encargados en los lugares y muy pocos de ellos lo conocen en persona, por eso lo complicado del caso, pero hay que dejar esto para otra ocasión ya que nos pueden oír, además que nos falta poco para llegar, ¿están de acuerdo?―

―Hai ―contestaron los 3 al unisonó. Como bien les había mencionado Kiba, la casa dejaba mucho que desear era muy antigua, aunque estaba muy bien adornada, y tenía varias habitaciones, una cochera, un sótano, una cobertizo, además de varios baños, era una casa que bien la habían adaptado al negocio, estaban observando todo, cuando de pronto escucharon una voz detrás de ellos

―Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí y viene acompañado, a poco nuevamente estás en celo…pobre déjala descansar, además déjame decirte que tu chistecito te va a costar, pues la infectaste de no sé qué y "él" quiere hablar contigo― les decía un hombre corpulento y de cabello entre rojo y naranja peinado con una mohicana, mientras se paraba justo frente Kiba

―ya cállate Jiröbö, no ves que vengo acompañado y me haces quedar mal ante mis amigos, grrr― contesto Kiba

―Si son tus amigos, ya conocerán tus malos hábitos y lo perro que eres, y hablando de eso, alguna información que tenga que saber de los aquí presentes―

―Pues solo que el pelirrojo habla escocés, el de lentes latín y el otro portugués y muy poco chino―

― ¿por qué trajiste a tus amigos los universitarios?, siempre te gusta complicarme mi trabajo, condenado perro...haber entonces el mapache habla escocés, la mosca latín..._que raro_, pensaba para sí y la lechuza habla portugués y un poco de chino…―

― ¿cómo me has llamado?― dijo un poco molesto el ojiperla

―Ya cálmate Shinju, no ves que puedes complicar las cosas― le dijo Shino en voz baja, entonces Neji se quedo estático cual estatua

―Qué bueno que le hiciste caso a la mosca, no quiero problemas, y eso va para los 3...pues les tengo una buena noticia justo hoy por la mañana nos llegaron nuevas chicas, si desean hacerlo pueden escogerlas, pero tienen que seguirme, por su amigo no se preocupen él tiene una preferida y no creo que tarde salir de hablar con él―así los 3 se fueron siguiendo a ese sujeto, hasta llegar a una cámara de observación, ahí estaban todos frente a Jiröbö, y frente ellos unas 8 muchachas, Gaara no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, pues nunca había estado en un lugar como aquel, no era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso, pero entre el reformatorio y su nuevo trabajo le quedaba poco tiempo, digamos que para socializar con mujeres…pero parecía que no era el único preocupado por dicha situación, pues Shino que se encontraba a un lado del parecía que estaba sudando, repentinamente se abrió la puerta y ya estaba quien estuvo ausente todo este tiempo, es decir Kiba y dijo…

―Jiröbö… ¿por qué no me dijiste que había chicas nuevas?...acaso ya no me aprecias―

―como si sirviera de algo, tu siempre eliges a la misma, o dime acaso estás considerando a otra―

―La verdad es que…―Kiba se pone un dedo sobre su mentón y hace muecas como que estuviese meditando algo

―tienes razón, ¿acaso soy tan predecible?―

―pues déjame decirte que para mí, sí― mientras Jiröbö y Kiba platicaban, este último no dejaba de ver a sus compañeros y lo nerviosos que estaban, así que decidió hacer algo…mejor dicho decir algo…se acercó velozmente a Shino y dijo en voz alta

―oye…pero si ninguna de estas chicas son del tipo que te gustan, oye Jiröbö si le podrías mostrar las chicas del piso 3, yo se que de ahí le va a gustar alguna, ¿o están todas ocupadas?―

― No hay 3 desocupadas, entre ellas la favorita de él―

―tu enséñaselas todas no creo que por él haya algún conflicto―

―tienes razón perro…haber tu chico mosca sígueme― Shino se acercó rápidamente y estaban por salir por la puerta cuando Kiba, le dijo

―Oye Jiröbö, crees que haya algún problema si quisiera hacer algún trío―

―Sabes muy bien que si quieres 2 chicas, depende de las que elijas y si quieres incluir a algunos de tus amigos…pues muy su gusto total si se quiere infectar con tus porquerías muy su decisión―

― Entonces Atsushi, ven conmigo― le dijo Kiba a Gaara, pues ese era el nombre que le habían dicho al castaño

― Espera perro, me dijiste que el mapache hablaba escocés ¿verdad?―

― Si señor hablo escocés ¿por qué?― contestó Gaara

― perro sabes muy bien que al piso 4 no van escoceses―

―ok, perdón se me había olvidado―

― Si quieres llevar a la lechuza, por mí no hay problema―

― ¿quieres ir?―

― sí, siempre he sido pésimo tomando decisiones― y ellos se fueron y Jiröbö se quedo viendo a Gaara y le dijo

―y bien mapache, ¿ya elegiste o quieres ir con nosotros a ver las otras chicas?―

―No, espere…creo que quiero esa― dijo Gaara señalando a una chica que todo el tiempo que estuvieron viéndolas, no se dejo de moverse e inclusive secaba el sudor de sus manos en su ropa

― Tienes buen gusto mapache…es linda, pero crees poder pagarla ya que es "nueva" y esas valen más―

― ¿cómo…nueva?, si nos dijo que habían llegado hoy, acaso son más caras que las que están en la casa―

― No mapache, es nueva…porque digamos no conoce a los hombres… me entiendes ¿o no?―

―sí lo entiendo perfectamente y por el costo no te preocupes que él que paga soy yo, ustedes como saben que es "nueva"―

― Pues dentro de nuestro equipo tenemos a un doctor, tampoco crean que el amo es tan malo, le preocupan sus muchachas y cuando él está muy ocupado, pues él se encarga de buscar a algún medico de confianza que regularmente es una mujer pelirrosa pero no ha venido ahorita porque está embarazada, ¿alguna otra duda mapache?―

―No, ninguna―

―Que bueno y espero ya no hagas más preguntas, pues no me agrada contestar nada, entonces esa mapache, ¿estás seguro?― le dijo Jiröbö, mientras le señalaba a una chica cada vez más nerviosa, pues ya se empezaba morder las uñas

―Hai― contesto Gaara, mientras que pensaba que también sería su primera vez, pues no tenía actividad de ese tipo. Mientras Jiröbö abría la puerta de la habitación continua y decía4

― Hey tú, si ven…mira que tienes suerte recién llegada y te toca estrenar a la hora de tu desembarque, espero que no nos hagas quedar en mal, ¿entendiste chica o te lo explico de nuevo?―

―No está bien no se preocupe― contesto en una legua desconocida tanto para Gaara como para Jiröbö, al mismo tiempo negaba con la cabeza que fue como le entendió ese enorme hombre

―entonces sígueme, afuera ya te están esperando― la muchacha lo siguió, para que a unos pasos de ahí se topara con un muchacho pelirrojo con ojos aguamarina los cuales le intimidaron un poco

―bueno mapache aquí está― dijo esto mientras arrojaba a la chica contra el cuerpo de Gaara, quien la detuvo cerca de chocar contra él

―a ella le toca en el siguiente piso, en la habitación enumerada con el número 3, quieres que los acompañe o prefieres ir tú solo con ella― continuo hablando Jiröbö

―de aquí en adelante me gustaría hacer las cosas a mi modo, si no te molesta―

―no mapache adelante…que la mosca ya me espera― entonces se fue donde lo estaba esperando Shino―

* * *

¿Quién será la muchacha que escogió Gaara?

¿Cómo serán las chicas que le esperan a Shino en el piso 3?

¿Quién será la favorita de Kiba?

¿Quién es "él"?

Estás y más preguntas se resolverán en este mi primer fic de UA de Naruto…espero y les guste.

Si me dejan una revisión la agradeceré de antemano, recomendaciones, criticas, lo que sea los espero con ansias, espero que está historia les guste


	2. Conociendonos

Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto así como todos sus personajes, yo solo los requiero un rato y luego los dejo para que continué con su anime que aún me agrada aunque sea un poco.

_Pensamientos_

Diálogos

**Diálogos escritos, en este capítulo habrá una conversación por medio de una libreta o algo parecido a una libreta**

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Conociéndonos

Gaara le tomo la mano a la chica y la dirigió hacia el cuarto que le había indicado Jiröbö, todo el camino fueron callados pues él aunque intentara hablar ella parecía no entenderle ninguna palabra, cuando por fin encontraron la habitación él la hizo entrar y sintió como su manos empezaron a temblar, entonces él se la estrecho y deposito un beso para que se sintiera más cómoda pero cuando volteo a mirar ese par de obsidianas lo único que vio fue como descendían un par de lagrimas de ellas y dijo

―No te preocupes― y le seco sus lagrimas con sus manos, entonces entraron a la habitación y ella inmediatamente se sentó en la cama y se quito el suéter mientras Gaara la observaba y cuando intento quitarse la blusa este la detuvo con su mano

―Espera― y le empezó a acariciar esa castaña y larga cabellera que le llevaba hasta donde la cintura perdía su nombre, se sentó a su lado en la cama y la hizo recostarse sobre sus piernas y empezó a sentir como su pantalón era humedecido por el mar de lagrimas que descendía de ese par de ojos que llamaron tanto su atención y pensaba _Creo que no podré hacerlo, pero tengo que recordar lo que nos dijo Kiba_

Flashback

―una cosa que deben de saber es que todas las habitaciones tienen micrófonos e inclusive algunas cámaras, cámaras solo tienen las habitaciones del sótano y los 2 primeros pisos―

Fin del flashback

_Porque tuvo que tocarme el primer maldito piso, yo no quisiera hacerle esto, es tan frágil_, pensaba esto cuando repentinamente sintió como la chica que hasta hace unos momentos lloraba en su regazo, se sentó a un lado de él y le tomaba la mano, pero no solo le tomaba la mano sino la acariciaba, entonces volteo a verla y aún veía las marcas donde habían estado antes sus lagrimas, pero ahora en su rostros aparecía otro gesto que llamo más su atención una sonrisa, una sonrisa que era para él entonces ella extendió su mano e iba a decir algo…

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Mientras en el piso 3 Jiröbö y Shino, se sentaban en una cómoda sala y el primero le decía al segundo

―ya vienen, así que no desesperes― y un minuto después se sentaron frente a ellos en el sillón más grande 3 hermosas mujeres, pero sobretodo una le llamo la atención al forense y pensó _¿qué está haciendo ella aquí?¿lo sabrá su esposo? Dios que hago, y pensar que no puedo hablar ni con ella en la habitación_, pero la voz del otro hombre interrumpió sus pensamientos

―Entonces mosca ¿ya has elegido una? ―

―Sí, a ella― entonces un par de ojos rojos cual par de rubís, lo voltearon a ver

―Ustedes sí que son raros, el mapache agarra una nueva y tu eliges a la favorita de "él", solo espero que el perro tenga razón, anda ve con ella yo tengo que acompañar a las otras "señoritas", pues nos están esperando en la puerta― Jiröbö se retiró y la mujer de cabello pelinegro ondulado le tomo la mano y lo jalo a la habitación, él no sabía qué hacer o decir, cuando ya estaban frente al cuarto, ella abrió la puerta y lo aventó a la cama y después cerró con llave la puerta, Shino sintió como una gota de sudor resbalo desde su frente hasta perderse debajo de sus ropa y pensaba _¿qué le sucede?_

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Neji ya estaba en el 3er. Piso junto a Kiba desde hace tiempo, agradeciendo a Kamisama que ese policía no era tan pervertido como parecía, ya que lo único que le pidió, en susurro junto a su oreja, que cuando lo vio acercarse tanto se le vinieron mil pensamientos negativos a su mente y por primera vez en su vida sintió que su integridad masculina estaba en peligro e inclusive sintió como sus rodillas temblaban y sus manos empezaban a sudar, cuando escucho la voz susurrante del moreno claro

―tú solo haz sonidos como si estuviéramos haciendo "eso"…no puedo permitir que otro le ponga un dedo encima a mi novia, recuerda que en este piso solo hay micrófonos…ah otra cosa voltea hacia ese florero― señalándole dicho objeto que quedaba justo la vista al lado contrario de la cama, entonces Kiba soltó una risilla, al ver que el cuerpo de su compañero se destensaba y se dirigió hacia esa mujer que desde que la conoció le había robado el sueño, aunque no entendía ni media palabra de lo que le decía pero ese par de ágatas marrones de le decían todo que él tenía que saber, entonces él se acercó y se abrazaron mientras ella decía

―Helo cariad ... Rydw i wedi colli chi "a'i fod yn?i ― dijo mientras señalaba a Neji

― ¿qué demonios dices? ― dijo Neji un poco molesto y Kiba le dijo

― tú cállate y haz lo que te dije a mi señal― Entonces Kiba empezó a besar a su "dulce Ágata" como la llamaba ya que también su cabello le recordaba a otra ágata…a la Cornalina…pensaba cada vez que le veía ese cabello lacio como una cascada que caía hasta su cintura, de color entre rojo y naranja

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Gaara se encontraba estrechando la mano de esa chica, cuando le dijo

―Matsuri, mucho gusto― Gaara no entendía y dijo mientras la señalaba con el dedo

―Matsuri mucho gusto― con un español horrible que hizo sonreír más a Matsuri, cosa que noto Gaara y le respondió con un gesto igual, cosa que lo sorprendió hasta a el mismo pues sus hermanos le decían de cariño "rostro de piedra" y ella repitió su nombre

―Matsuri― Gaara entendió su error y se sonrojo un poco, para después señalarse con el dedo, y de sus labios brotara su nombre

―Gaara― la chica inmediatamente entendió y asintió con su cabeza, entonces él tomó nuevamente sus manos y ahora deposito un beso en ellas, ella se sonrojo cosa que noto Gaara, pues la levanto su rostro para ver su reacción, la cual lo hizo sentir más seguro, entonces tomo la cara de Matsuri entre sus manos y depositar un beso en su frente, después en su nariz y terminar en sus labios, todo a un paso lento y pausado y siempre esperando la respuesta de la chica que para su agrado no lo rechazaba, sino más bien lo aceptaba…cuando estaba besándola en su boca sintió como la muchacha le empezó a corresponder el beso, y como ambos lo profundizaban cada vez más, hasta quedar tumbados en la cama, con sus respiraciones entrecortadas y totalmente ruborizados, él volvió a mirarle el rostro y ella le dijo…

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Shino sintió como una gota de sudor resbalo desde su frente hasta perderse debajo de sus ropas y pensaba _¿qué le sucede?_

Cuando observo que la ojirubi, se acercó a un pequeño tocador y tomo una especie de diario y un pequeño bolígrafo, escribió en el primero y se lo mostró a Shino

― **Tu solo sígueme la corriente, aquí solo hay micrófonos―**

―Poštovani, u zgodan da mogu pomoći?ii―

― No te entiendo, pero creo que sabes a lo que vengo―

―onda, mi smo na čekanju?― iiientonces la pelinegra le volvió a enseñar el pequeño diario

― **Empieza a hacer ruidos, como si estuviéramos teniendo relaciones... ¿o ya no te acuerdas?...solo recuerda a tu novia la ninfómana poliglota ― **entonces Shino se sonrojo tanto y empezó primero a hacer ruidos como suspiros entrecortados y chasquear los labios como si se estuviesen besando, mientras la ojirubi se aventó a la cama y empezó a gemir, le volvió a mostrar dicha libreta

― **Se nota…que te enseño bien, ¿y cómo has estado? ― **Mientras escribían no dejaban de hacer ruidos para que nadie notara nada raro

― **Bien Kurenai-sensei, pero ¿qué hace usted en este lugar? ―**

―**Pues después de haber dejado de impartir clases en la primaria, hice una maestría especializada y me dedique a la enseñanza de policías encubiertos y yo misma soy una de ellos, ¿No les explico nada, Kiba? ―**

― **solo nos dijo que había otros involucrados… no me diga que usted también―**

―**así es Shino…y no soy la única, de hecho somos bastantes, y no puedo creer que Kiba no los haya advertido―**

―**pues de hecho él fue quien me envió a este piso, quizá quería que la viera por mi mismo―**

― **quizá tengas razón ese alumno mío, creo que nunca cambiara… aún lo recuerdo cuando era solo un niño―**

― **yo también lo recuerdo, además recuerde también que fuimos compañeros en la academia de policías―**

― **tienes razón, de hecho fue donde conociste a tu ninfómana poliglota―**

―**Kurenai-sensei por favor―**

―**acaso aún sigues con ella―**

― **me case con ella Kurenai-sensei―**

―**ingrato y no me invitaste a la boda―**

―**sabe que ella tiene otro tipo de creencias, nos casamos en México con un rito Huichol, el verano pasado, solo estamos solos―**

―**ok, está bien Shino…está bien―**

― **¿y qué han descubierto? ―**

― **varias cosas, es mejor que hables con Kiba― **

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Cuando Kiba empezó a besar a la chica, Neji palideció, si el ya era muy blanco, ahora solo parecía un espectro y pensó, _no me digas que ese tipejo piensa hacer eso a espaldas mías, _cuando escuchó que Kiba le daba la señal

―ya está lista Shinju― entonces volteo y empezó a tomar aire como si le hiciera falta, mientras los otros solo se besaban en la cama, después Neji empezó a escuchar sonidos como de nalgadas y después rechinidos de los resortes de la cama y después gritos….no era posible esos 2 estaban haciendo eso en sus espaldas, no importándoles su presencia…sudo frío y paso un trago de saliva amargo.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Él volvió a mirarle el rostro y ella le dijo…

―Sigue― la miró un tanto confundido y ella asintió con el movimiento de su cabeza, entonces la volvió a besar, para después continuar con sus labios el recorrido hasta su oreja y fue cuando él, por primera vez la escucho suspirar como si le hiciera falta el aire, entonces se levanto abruptamente para mirarla y ella tomo sus manos y las coloco en el cierre de su vestido (T-T gomen nasai por la interrupción, no describí la ropa de Matsuri, es un vestido que le da debajo de los muslos y se abre totalmente con cierre que llega hasta su escote en uve y un pequeño suéter color verde bosque pero este ya se lo quito, y unas botas que le cubren hasta la pantorrilla del mismo color del suéter), entonces el tragó en seco y sus manos empezaron a temblar mientras bajaba ese cierre, que dejo a Matsuri con solo un coordinado del color de su cabello sobre su piel blanca, Gaara volvió a pasar saliva y se quedo estático frente a ese pequeño, pero agradable cuerpo, entonces ella lo abrazó y él correspondió el abrazo mientras le decía

―dozuo― ahora ella fue quien tomo el rostro de Gaara y le dio un beso en sus labios mientras pensaba _Ha sido tan amable, espero que no deje que nadie más ponga sus manos sobre mi cuerpo_, y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, y sintió que la mano de Gaara la seco y sus labios recorrieron el mismo camino que su lagrima, para después besarle cada uno de sus ojos, después su nariz y después sus labios, ahora las más de Gaara la tomaron con delicadeza para pararla al lado de la cama y quitarle el vestido, después la sentó y le quitó esas enormes botas, la miro al rostro, ella le sonrió y el empezó a besarle los pies y seguir un tortuoso camino hasta sus muslos, mientras Matsuri no dejaba de suspirar cada vez más fuerte y entrecortadamente, cuando Gaara tubo frente a su cara ese bikini y con su nariz empezó a acariciar su entrepierna y después empezó a succionar con su boca aún con su ropa puesta y entonces ella inicio a gemir, a gemir para él, pensó Gaara, algo se apoderó de él que no conocía, no quería parar, no deseaba parar, entonces en un súbito movimiento despojo a Matsuri de prenda tan estorbosa y empezó a saborear esa cavidad que ya estaba totalmente húmeda, recorrió cada rincón con su lengua, como si no quisiera que no quedara residuo de nada ahí, después la recostó en la cama y se quito la camisa, lo cual permito tener a Matsuri un espectáculo de ese cuerpo delgado pero bien torneado de él, rápidamente esta encima de ella a gatas y besos esos jugosos labios, y siguió su camino hasta llegar donde quedaba esa última prenda "su sostén", como lo hizo con el bikini acaricio, succiono cuanto puedo con su boca y manos mientras ella gemía más y más y se empezaba a torcer de manera "incitadora", entonces empezó a quitarle esa prenda y dejo que sus labios siguieran el trabajo, mientras que sus manos se dirigieron a la entrepierna de la chica para estimularla un poco más, cuando empezó a escuchar a la chica, decir

―Así, así…más, más― él ya no podía controlarse más entonces saco la mano de aquel delicioso lugar y se maldecía por haberse puesto un pantalón que en lugar del cierre habitual tenía botones, hasta que por fin los desabrocho todos y se lo quito pero con tan brusco movimiento (ya que con tanta "urgencia" decidió quitarse al mismo tiempo la ropa interior), sus pies se le atoraron, pues se le olvido el detalle de los zapatos y fue a dar al suelo, entonces Matsuri, se levanto y empezó a reírse, pues era una escena muy graciosa al menos eso pensaba ella

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

― **varias cosas, es mejor que hables con Kiba―**

― **tiene razón Kurenai-sensei, ¿y cómo está Asuma-sensei? ―**

― **yo creo que pronto lo veras―**

― **¿Qué? ―**** Entonces Kurenai dijo**

―Ako je tako, ajde ahhiv― e hizo señas a Shino y este también lanzo un sonido gutural

― Ohhhh―

― **¿lo hicimos bien? ―**

―**si es así, mañana mismo conocerás a "él"―** Shino, se acomodo los lentes y salió de la habitación para esperar a sus compañeros en la sala donde antes había estado acompañado de Jiröbö

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

A las espaldas de Neji, estaba un Kiba y su "dulce ágata" aguantándose la risa, pues con cada sonido que hacían ellos, notaban que el cuerpo de su compañero se tensaba más, así que a la chica se le ocurrió una idea y golpeo la pierna de su compañero, mientras él decía

― Sí, así…más Sasame― este era el nombre de la chica y vieron como Neji hacia puños sus manos, después empezó a darle besos en la mano a la chica y ella dijo

―Mere, Så kære― krev― después notaron que su compañero se secaba el sudor de la frente y después empezaron a brincar sobre el colchón y a hacer sonidos guturales, mientras Neji nunca dejo hacer lo mismo

―Ahhhhh―

―Ohhhh―

―sí, sí, así―

―Mmmmm― y casi les ganaba la risa cuando notaron que Neji, no dejaba de pellizcarse el brazo izquierdo con la mano del contraria. Mientras Neji pensaba, _porque tuve que aceptar la oferta de este individuo, todo por la culpa de mi mujer_

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Después de recuperar la compostura Matsurí se levanto de la cama, se acercó a Gaara y le limpio la nariz, pues la tenía sucia de polvo, ya que ese cuarto parecía que no lo habitaban desde hace mucho, Gaara la miraba con el ceño fruncido, y ella le empezó a quitar los zapatos y después la enredada de pantalones y bóxer de Gaara, cuando noto que sus bóxer eran de dibujos animados, específicamente de Dragon Ball, iba volver a reír, pero solo sonrió cosa que no paso inadvertida para Gaara y se los arrebato provocando que la chica cayera sobre él…la volvió a mirar a sus obsidianas y cuando ella intento levantarse, ya la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos y robándole el aliento con un beso muy apasionado, y abandonada por cualquier postura u objetivo, le dio rienda a su pasión con esa mujer que tanto había llamado su atención, y reinició el camino de besos que antes había dejado pendiente, besando cada rincón de aquel pequeño cuerpo que cada vez temblaba y sudaba más con sus caricias, entonces se acomodo para seguir lo que ambos habían comenzado y él esperaba que ambos deseaban, el introdujo su masculinidad en la feminidad de ella y sintió como sus uñas se enterraban en su espalda, volteó a ver su cara y unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos los besos y seco con sus manos las mismas, se quedo quieto, pero momentos después un ligero movimiento de ella le permitió darse cuenta que ya estaban listos para lo que seguía, entonces sus nuevo cuerpo acoplándose se empezó a mover en una deliciosa rítmica que les hacia disfrutar a ambos, hasta que esa rítmica aumento, y provoco que ambos voces se fueran entrecortando cada vez más, hasta llegar al punto más sublime como único ser el "orgasmo", sus líquidos se mezclaron y cayeron agotados uno frente al otro, viéndose a los ojos y regalándole una sonrisa a su compañero.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Espero que les guste la continuación, ya han aparecido Sasame, Matsuri y Kurenai, conforme avance más en él aparecerán más si quieren una aparición especial ustedes pídanmela que lo intentare cumplir aunque va a haber más apariciones así que solo sería de esperar, pero pueden preguntar y yo les digo más adelante o si no lo tenía considerado pues lo considero y los más seguro lo pongo

Solo quedo la pregunta ¿de quién es "él"? pero pronto lo sabrán y nuevas dudas hay en el aire ¿quién es la ninfómana poliglota "novia" de Shino?, ¿por qué Neji prefirió ir con Kiba y arriesgar su "masculinidad", antes de elegir a otra chica?¿y qué tiene que ver con esto su esposa?

¿Por qué habrá chicas en el sótano? ¿Los cuartos serán iguales?

Eso y más en el siguiente capítulo de prófugos

Adelanto…

Ella que hace aquí…pensaba que había muerto

¿Está embarazada?

P.D. Una revisión…un agradecimiento

Una crítica…..una autoevaluación

Ver la cara de Neji cuando Sasame y Kiba hacían ruidos….no tiene precio

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

¿Me merezco una revisión?

Nota: Perdón por las interrupciones es que en ocasiones se me pasa algún detalle si les molesta o les interrumpe la lectura avísenme y tratare de corregir cualquier cosa. Otra cosa con es un UA pues las chicas que son de otras aldeas las puse que son de otros países, como corresponde a trata de blancas pues, las he separado por pisos y así no pueden comunicarle nada a sus compañeros de cama al menos eso es lo que piensa el dueño del negocio

i Hola amor... te he extrañado ¿y ese quién es?

ii Hola guapo ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

iii entonces, ¿que estamos esperando?

iv Si, asi, sigue, ahhhh

v Más, por favor querido


	3. Volver a encontrarnos

Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto así como todos sus personajes, yo solo los requiero un rato y luego los dejo para que siga con su anime que aún me agrada aunque sea un poco.

_Pensamientos_

Diálogos

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

"Volver a encontrarnos"

Después de está tarde-noche tan ajetreada para Kiba, Shino, Gaara y Neji…todos se dirigieron hacia la comisaria para hablar sobre lo acontecido en aquel lugar, al menos eso pensaban los últimos 3. Se fueron todos juntos en el coche del Inuzuka, directo a su casa pues ahí sería, para no levantar sospechas alrededor de ellos, de echo de ese modo lo habían venido realizando desde antes Kiba y los demás involucrados, ya cuando todos se encontraban ahí, iniciaron a platicar

― ¿y por qué debemos de hacer esto aquí y no en la comisaría? ― pregunto un poco molesto Neji

― Shinju, las cosas las hacemos así desde antes que llegaran ustedes…y no por su presencia las vamos a modificar, aunado a esto el tipo que maneja todo esto tiene hasta policías involucrados y para evitar la filtración de información lo manejamos de esta manera, ¿alguna otra pregunta?―

― ¿Qué tan seguido debemos ir a ese lugar? ―pregunto Gaara

― ¿Hay un ninfómano ante nosotros? ― se hizo un pequeño silencio y por algún motivo el que se sonrojo fue Shino― no es cierto Atsushi…no lo tomes personal, pues de hecho como queremos resolver este caso a la brevedad posible vamos a estar diariamente ahí―

― ¿cuántos clientes tienen las chicas al día? ― siguió preguntando Gaara

― Eres muy curioso en fin, la verdad es que en realidad solo tienen de 3 a 4 clientes por día, ya que el negocio alberga a todas las mujeres de las anteriores casas y las turnan, además con la llegada de nuevas, esta cifra puede descender al menos así es desde hace medio mes, ya que como les han venido truncando sus demás casas no las han podido reubicar ya que con cada nueva casa llegan policías y ellos desaparecen, por este motivo iba a pedirles un favor, que por favor les hablen a sus jefes para que sigan haciendo eso y se vean en la necesidad de concentrarse solo en este edificio, en realidad conocemos que existe otro edificio pero no está utilizado con el mismo objetivo―

― ¿y cuánto tiempo tendríamos que decirles a los jefes lo del apoyo? ¿ para qué usan el otro edificio?¿y en donde se encuentran las chicas mientras no se encuentran en "la casa de citas "?― Pregunto Shino

― Aproximadamente un medio año más, pero si nos esforzamos, cosa que espero así sea, no más de 3 meses, el otro edificio lo usan como hospital, supongo que para lavar todo el dinero sucio ganado, y si la pregunta es por Kurenai-sensei ella vive con "él"… ¿o era por algún otro motivo tu pregunta Kazuo…o mejor dicho Shino? Crees que no me acordaba de ti, si estudiamos juntos la primaria y el academia de policía y en ambas Kurenai fue nuestra sensei, y supongo que su nombre real tampoco es como los nombro, así que como cortesía a su nuevo compañero de trabajo me gustaría conocer su nombre real―

― yo soy Gaara― dijo en su semblante serio

― Yo Neji…pero no crees echar todo a perder y llamarnos por nuestros nombres reales―

― Cálmate lechuza, yo los llamare como les dice Jiröbö y solucionado― Neji nuevamente perdía su calma

― Ya Neji…el perro tiene razón― dijo Gaara mientras Kiba y Neji lo miraron de una forma fulminante

― Kiba, pero realmente tengo curiosidad por saber la ubicación de las otras chicas mientras no están en la casa― pregunto nuevamente Shino, para romper la tensión y cambiar un poco el ambiente que se había formado entre esos 3

―realmente, no estoy muy seguro…pero creo las tienen a algunas trabajando en el hospital y otro tanto en la sotehuela de la casa, la bodega que está ubicada debajo del techo y en el jardín de la casa―

― ¿y qué hacen ahí? ―

― Las que trabajan en hospital son específicamente las que se encuentran en el sótano de la casa "atendiendo" y las demás se encargan de la limpieza, de mantener el patio limpio y arreglado, las cortinas, la ropa de ellas misma, las de las camas, el aseo de los cuartos ―

― Sí el mío parecía el de una casona abandonada, estaba todo lleno de polvo― dijo Gaara, y todos se echaron a reír por su comentario

― Es que es un cuarto temático, seguramente ya los están ocupando estos regularmente―

― ¿y qué es un cuarto temático? ― pregunto en está ocasión Neji

― ¿Escucharon al perverso?...pues son aquellos cuartos que están adornados inspirados en algo, el que le toco al Mapache seguramente fue el de día de muertos, hay otro de navidad, uno del día del amor y la amistad, uno de época, uno del mar y uno tradicional, así que supongo que los cuartos destinados a estos son los del primer piso pues ahí le toco a él ¿o me equivoco?―

― No― contesto Gaara

― Bueno alguien tiene algo que decirme, además de lo que Gaara acaba de comunicarnos, algún otro detalle, que llamara su atención y yo los mencionará―

― Haz visitado a las chicas del sótano― pregunto Neji

― Una sola vez, cuando iniciamos con el caso…pero créeme que lo que a uno se enfrenta ahí es demasiado…pero solo con pensar las condiciones que hay ahí, solo me queda pensar que realmente si existe gente enferma―

― Pero nos dijiste que ahí hay cámaras…― dijo Neji

― por eso digo que hay gente enferma―

― crees que pueda ir a uno mañana― continuo Neji

― Si esa es tu decisión, no hay problema ―

― ¿y ya conoces a todas las chicas que están dentro de la casa? ― Intervino Shino

― pues cuando llegan las nuevas, las voy a ver siempre…las demás por fotografías que logro pasar cuidadosamente que me da Sasame, o Kurenai o la chica que nos filtra información del hospital―

― ¿Hay muchos más involucrados? ―

― Los suficientes Gaara…los suficientes, el jefe por ese motivo ya no quiso destinar más gente y tuvimos que enviarles al soplón, creo que es todo entonces mañana nos vemos a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar ¿de acuerdo?―

― De acuerdo, hasta mañana entonces― Todos a excepción de Kiba, se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas o al menos las provisionales que les habían asignado

― ¿y quién hablara con el jefe? ― dijo Gaara con su semblante tan serio y distante habitual

― creo que Shino es el indicado― comentó en está ocasión Neji

―eh― apenas alcanzo a decir, cuando los otros habían desaparecido y pensó, _creo que eso fue una trampa_

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Como ya estaban cerca de la casa del ojiblanco fue el primero en llegar, al entrar en su casa su esposa lo saludo

― Olá meu amor Como foi seu trabalho?i ― el solo le sonrió de ladeando su sonrisa y preguntándole

― Porque, você me faz usar essa coisa? ii―

― Você sabe que é um compromisso mútuo, eu também tenho, e não tenho outra arma para mantê-lo seguro do pecadoiii―

― Eu sei, eu seiiv ― entonces, empezó a recodar como conoció a su esposa, mientras observaba como su esposa terminaba de cocinar la cena, de eso ya habían pasado 6 años

Flashback

― Lee, ¿por qué demonios quieres aprender portugués? ― le pregunto a Lee, mientras este lo jalaba hacia el salón

― Porque mi llama de la juventud no se conforma con solo hablar japonés― contesto Lee dándole un jalón que casi lo tira al suelo

― Pero si también hablas italiano y Kreop― dijo Neji ya un tanto molesto

― Además prometiste que si nos íbamos temprano ayer de la fiesta me acompañarías a donde quisiera―

―pero si regresamos de la fiesta a las 2 de la mañana―

― Y apenas estaba empezando―

― ¿y por qué te acompañe a la fiesta por lo cierto? ― pregunto haciendo una mueca de desagrado

― Porque prometiste acompañarme si no gritaba tanto en tu partido de rugby―

― Pero si gritaste más que las porristas―

― es que a esas porristas de tu equipo les hace falta llama de la juventud―

―ya mejor entremos― dijo esto último con una enorme gota dibujada en su frente estilo anime

Ya ubicados dentro del inmueble, uno al lado del otro porque a pesar de todo él era su único amigo, ya que con él carácter que tenía muy pocos lo toleraban, vio entrar una mujer que llamo su atención, era muy guapa, su cabello, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue su ropa…

Fin del flashback

_Si tan solo hubiese sabido antes, que esas eran las ropas de las religiosas en Brasil no estaría en el embrollo que estoy ahora, _en ese momento su esposa lo volteo a ver, le dio una sonrisa y le dijo

― O jantar está prontov― ella se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios y continuo su dialogo, mientras Neji pensaba

― Eu te amovi ―_ creo que lo volvería hacer, aunque lo hubiese sabido antes, creo que estoy…_

― Tenten me também, eu também vii― _condenado_

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí, en una pequeña casa se encontraba Gaara pensando en su reciente descubrimiento

_No puedo cre_er _que haya aguantado tanto sin sentir…lo que hoy experimenté…como dijera Kankuro diría con sus palabras "él pequeño Gaara…se ha hecho un hombre "…pero no es solo con ella simplemente me sentí…_

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

En la casa habitada por Shino su esposa platicaban muy amenamente

―Supongo que vienes muy cansado después de un día arduo de trabajo― decía irónica la ojicafe a su esposo

― Ciertamente― contestaba en un tono serio el Aburame

―Perfecto, pero no creas que por haber ido a un prostíbulo no vas a cumplir conmigo también― _no cabe duda que tienen razón_, pensaba Shino

― ¿Qué piensas Shino? ― pregunto ella

― Nada…solo quería platicar algo contigo ¿puedo? ― pregunto Shino

― Por su puesto― contesto su mujer

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Mientras Kiba daba vueltas en su cama, pensando lo que había hablado con "él"

_Mañana va a venir la doctora, recuerda que en su estado no le puedes dar problemas, además tu tienes la culpa de todo…debemos de checar que tiene Sasame y de saber que sucede es cómo vamos a proceder ¿de acuerdo? _Esa conversación le estuvo dando vueltas todo el tiempo que llevaba en casa hasta que por fin logro quedarse dormido, después de haber cenado un poco de té, y alimentando a su perro Akamaru, que en ese instante estaba acostado a un lado de él.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

En casa de los Hiûga estaban terminando de cenar, Tenten levanto los platos y se dispuso a lavarlos, mientras Neji la contemplaba por la espalda y divagaba para sus adentros

_Mi mujer es una experta en la cocina, maneja los cuchillos como si fuesen armas, además de llamarle a está cosa arma…_entonces la voz de su mujer lo hiso salir de sus divagaciones

― ¿pasa algo Neji? ―

― solo pensaba en ¿cuánto tiempo debo de utilizar está cosa? ―

― el cinturón es solo cuando sales de casa…si no te lo has quitado desde que llegaste es solo ha sido tu decisión―

― ¿entonces me lo puedo quitar? ―

―Hai― entonces Neji salió disparado al baño de su casa y empezó a quitarse ese objeto que lo mantuvo incomodo todo el día, mientras pensaba, _Solo a Tenten se le ocurre que mi integridad se puede resguardar con un cinturón de castidad…con quien cree que está tratando, cuando empezó a recordar algo, que había pasado algunos días _

Flashback

―Anda Neji, hazlo por mí―

― no, es inadmisible lo que me pides, ni siquiera como sugerencia la podría considerar―

―recuerda que tú me hiciste caer en las garras del pecado y no dudo que tu lo permitas, pero recuerda que nuestro cuerpo es débil―Neji guardo silencio un momento

―Ya ves que tengo razón, además no es tan descabellado como piensas―

Fin del flashback

_Maldita la hora en que acepte ponerme esta cosa, además de descabellada la idea, es incomodo, pero… quizá solo tenga un poco de razón, ya que yo fui el culpable de mi propio calvario y ni modo, a seguir utilizando el dichoso cinturón de castidad. _Para ese momento ya se había despojada de dicho objeto, dejando salir de sus labios un hondo suspiro, no muy lejos de ahí Tenten le gritaba desde su cuarto

―Neji, ya vente a dormir, es un poco tarde y mañana tienes que trabajar―

― Ya voy…no tardo― después se dirigió a su recamara y encontró a su esposa profundamente dormida, le dio un beso en la frente, se coloco a su espalda y la abrazo para que después de un par de minutos también caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

_Solo espero volver a verla mañana, no creo que por los chicos haya algún problema, además si Kiba tiene favorita porque yo no la podré tener, bueno es hora de cenar algo._ Después de esto Gaara tomo una taza de chocolate, con un pequeño pedazo de pan y después se dirigió a sus aposentos, pues el día de mañana le esperaba un "arduo" día de trabajo.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

― No, lo puedo creer entonces ¿Kurenai-sensei está involucrada en esto también?― le decía la rubia oscura a su esposo

―Hai―

― ¿y cómo está su esposo? ―

― no lo sé, no tuvimos tiempo de platicar de eso―

―entonces mañana ¿la volverás a elegir? ―

― No lo sé, aún…quizá y a ti ¿cómo te fue en el laboratorio?―

― Ya sabes lo mismo de siempre, me la pase haciendo pruebas, comparaciones de huellas digitales, y pues como me asignaron a un nuevo compañero, pues tu estarás ocupado en este caso durante un tiempo―

― ¿nani? ―

― Pues si Shino, yo les dije que yo podría con el trabajo pero insistieron en asignarme a alguien más―

― ¿y cómo es él? ―

― Eso se escucho medio celopata…pero sé que no lo haces con esa intención…ella te va a caer bien―

― ¿Ella? ―

― Sí, ella me asignaron a una mujer de compañera y créeme que es muy buena, ella trabaja en otro distrito pero como el caso es de suma importancia, la trajeron desde Akita, aunque ella es Australiana ―

― ¿y cómo estaba en Akita? ―

― Pues su novio es de ahí y desde hace tiempo vive con él, igual lo conoces se apellida Nara…ella me comento que estudió en la misma academia de policía que tú―

― ah, bueno tengo que hacer una llamada ¿me esperas o te adelantes a la recamara? ―

― Me adelanto y quizá me encuentres dormida si tardas, es que fue un día pesado en el laboratorio, y con nuestros "ejercicios" de la mañana creo que me agotaste…Hasta mañana―Entonces ella se le acercó y le dio un beso en los labios

― Hasta mañana…te amo Shiho―

― Yo también― después de esto ella subió las escaleras a la planta superior pues ahí se encontraba su recamara, mientras el marcaba el teléfono de su jefe

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Mientras en la casa de Kiba, Akamaru escucho ruidos raros y empezó a labrar, motivo que alerto a Kiba y se levanto de su cama con solo el bóxer puesto y tomo su pistola y camino cautelosamente hacia la sala lugar donde provenían dichos sonidos, cuando tuvo a la persona frente suyo solo grito

― ¿tú qué haces en mi casa y a esta hora? ―

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Al día siguiente como habían quedado estaban reunidos en casa de Kiba para afinar los últimos acuerdos y saber la respuesta de apoyo de parte de la brigada especial de los chicos, para después ir a la casa de citas. Mientras se acomodaban en la sala, una mujer se hacer con una jarra de té y les ofreció del mismo, cosa que todos aceptaron ya que por la hora muchos no habían pasado a tomar alimentos en sus respectivas casas y entonces Neji rompió el silencio

― oye perro, o he perdido la memoria o ella no estaba aquí ayer―

― no estaba ayer aquí tienes razón, llego a la medianoche― contesto Kiba en voz baja, cuando la voz de la chica se escucho detrás de ellos

― Bueno hermanito, voy con C a ayudarle en la veterinaria―

― Sayonara Hana ¿y a tu esposo no le importa? ―

― él está trabajando, ya te lo explique anoche y si no le dices nada él no sabrá nada―

― Ya vete pues― entonces su hermana salió y de ahí y partió a la veterinaria de su amigo, Kiba entonces se dirigió a Shino

― Shino, entonces que te dijeron―

― pues realmente no iban a prestar el apoyo ya que todos los agentes especiales están asignados a diversos casos importantes, así que me vi en la necesidad de pedir refuerzo―

― ¿refuerzos? ― pregunto consternado Gaara

― Hai…refuerzos, buscamos en las listas de policías encubiertos retirados o de vacaciones…y mi sorpresa fue grande cuando encontré a varios conocidos míos y les pedí su apoyo, incluyendo a tu cuñado… lo siento Kiba, pero tú sabes que es bueno en lo que hace―

― si a lo que hace…te refieres con cambiar de humor como bipolar y amedrentar a la gente…sí, si es excelente en eso― a Shino se le dibujo una gotita tipo anime en la frente por el comentario del castaño

― ¿y a qué te refieres con "buscamos"? ― intervino Neji

― Mi esposa y yo…inclusive la tuve que despertar para que me apoyara ya que ella es la experta en decodificar claves―

― Entonces ¿quién más nos apoyara? ― preguntó Gaara

― Como tuve que planificar todo solo quizá existan errores…pero no lo creo, en primera instancia busque al soplo y le pregunte si tenía más direcciones, a lo que contesto afirmativamente, unas 17 más…a lo que le comente que necesitaba que se dirigiera a Akita pues ahí lo estaría esperando un nuevo equipo para continuar con el trabajo ―

― ¿a Akita? ― dijo sorprendido Gaara

― Sí, a Akita Gaara ¿por qué? ―

― Por nada, lo siento continua―

―Está bien ahí, ya lo estará esperando Nara, ya hable con él y me dijo que sería un placer ayudarnos ya que por ahora se encuentra de vacaciones de un largo y tortuoso caso―

― ¿Nara? ― Gaara abrió sus ojos sorprendidos

― Sí Nara, su mujer está asignada como compañera de mi esposa en el laboratorio para la resolución de un caso y así fue como me entere que vivía en Akita―

― No creerías que sería mejor si se trasladaran aquí― intervino Kiba

― Se que Akita queda un poco lejos de Tokio, pero no quiero que haya mucho movimiento para no levantar sospechas―

― No les parece mejor si se trasladaran a Yokohama― intervino Neji

― Sí, se pudiera sería mucho mejor ya que así hasta nosotros podríamos trasladarnos personalmente para intercambiar información con los demás― menciono Shino

― Pues llámale al Nara, y dile que se mude cuando quiera, que yo hago una llamada en este momento y lo estarán esperando allá― dijo Neji seguro, entonces estos hicieron las llamadas respectivas y fue así como se realizo el cambio de ubicación de psedocuartel

― Entonces ¿Quiénes más están involucrados? ― Reformulo la pregunta Gaara

― Necesitamos un experto en informática, decodificación de claves, etc. Por eso pensé en el Nara, después necesitamos a alguien que vaya y digamos de alguna forma le de confianza a los demás y entren a los lugares, es ahí donde entra el esposo de Hana, Kiba―

― Como si yo no supiera que ese gigante espanta hasta Godzilla― comentario irónico de Kiba

― Necesitamos a un forense, es ahí donde Nara me ayudo y dijo que llamaría a Yamanaka―

― ¿Yamanaka? ― asevero Gaara

― ¿te sucede algo Gaara? ― pregunto el ojiperla al pelirrojo

― No, nada― pero este no salía del desconcierto de que muchos de los apellidos ahí mencionados los conocía

― ahora me dijo que ella acepto, ya que tiene unas vacaciones temporales y viene con su padre que digamos su especialidad es la de "hacerlos confesar" ―

―Creo que lo planificaste bien, pero faltaría quien acompañe al padre Yamanaka y al cuñado de Kiba ¿no crees? ― intervino Neji

― Sería mejor, pero no quise involucrar a más gente, creo que con ellos es suficiente―

―pues aunque con ellos sea suficiente, mi amigo el de Yokohama quiere ayudar…y créanme que es muy difícil disuadirlo―

―Está bien, de cualquier forma su casa es donde se va a realizar todo―

― ¿y si se sale todo de control en las casas?― pregunto Gaara

― solo llaman a la policía local denunciando un tiroteo y ellos llegaran, mientras nuestros compañeros desaparecen de la escena― contesto Shino

― parece que tenias todos los escenarios considerados― dijo Neji

―así es―contesto Shino

―Creo que ya es tiempo de dirigirnos a la casa― dijo Neji

― tienes razón, oye Kiba ¿habrá algún problema si elijo a la misma mujer?― pregunto serio Gaara, a lo que los demás no hicieron ningún comentario

― No lo creo, solo es necesario, si puedes convencer a Jiröbö, que te cambie de habitación pues los cuartos de ese piso y los del sótano aún nos faltan por conocer además de ubicar si hay salidas de emergencia o algo similar― contesto Kiba

― Entonces yo voy al sótano― dijo Neji totalmente serio

― está bien, entonces ya hay que irnos que vamos un poco cortos de tiempo y quiero pasar a comer algo ¿o ustedes no tienen hambre? ― Sus estómagos sonaron al unísono quitándoles las palabras de la boca

Después de haber comido un delicioso Ramen, se dirigieron al lugar donde como siempre los gemelos vigilaban la entrada a la calle, pues la casa era la única viviendo del lugar además de 3 casas abandonas a su rededor y en la entrada estaba Jiröbö, quien al verlos les dijo

― El zoológico volvió― Gaara giro un poco la cabeza y se dio cuenta que en uno de los edificios abandonados se encontraban renovándolo, pero no pregunto nada, después siguieron al gigante de la mohicana, entonces este comenzó a hablar

―Hoy no hay chicas nuevas…por lo cierto "él" quiere hablar contigo y contigo― dijo esto señalando a Shino primero y después a Kiba

― ¿pasamos juntos? ―

― Si ustedes quieren, total si a él no le parece correrá pronto a uno de su despacho― después de esto Shino siguió a Kiba al despacho de a quien llamaban "él" y Jiröbö les pregunto a los restantes,

― ¿y ustedes? ¿Qué van a querer el día de hoy?―

― Yo la misma de ayer― dijo Gaara

― ¿otra vez?...dejaras de ser amigo del perro, pero como ayer fue debut, hoy es más barato―

― Pero quisiera otra habitación…esa no me gusta―

―pero debe de ser del mismo piso Mapache―

― Sí está bien―

―déjame lo checo ahorita; y tu lechuza ¿la misma de ayer? ― dijo lo ultimo aguantándose una pequeña carcajada

― No, yo quiero ir al sótano― dijo de un solo tajo

―con que te gustan las emociones fuertes, está bien deja checo lo de la habitación del mapache y enseguida te llevo allá, espérenme un momento―

―Está bien ― dijeron al unísono

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Mientras en el despacho de "él" se encontraba un sorprendido Aburame y un risueño Kiba al ver la reacción del primero

―Aquí puedes hablar con toda confianza, aquí no hay micrófonos ni cámaras, yo mismo las mande quitar y como el dueño confía mucho en mí me hiso caso, al fin y al cabo mi nombre le recordaba a alguien―

― ¿Asuma-sensei?... ―

―Sí Shino, soy yo ¿cómo has estado? ―

―Bien―

― ¿con qué tu entraste con mi favorita ayer― Menciono Asuma fingiendo enojo

―Asuma-sensei yo no sabía que era Kurenai-sensei y Kiba no me dijo nada, además yo no…― lo interrumpió el mayor de los 3

―No te preocupes Shino, estoy bromeando, entonces ¿qué avances tienen? ―

―No muchos― dijo Shino muy seriamente

―Al menos ya han cerrado básicamente más del 80% de las casas― intervino Kiba está vez

― Eso es un gran avance ¿y lo van a seguir haciendo? ― pregunto Asuma

―Realmente como está casa está relacionada directamente con el dueño, pues retiraron a los demás policías encubiertos y solo estamos trabajando pocos en el caso―

― ¿y cómo hacen eso? Es indispensable para la rápida solución de este―

― Lo sabemos Asuma-sensei, por eso con el plan que llevo a cabo Shino, ya tenemos eso resuelto―

― ¿qué plan? ― pregunto Asuma y Shino empezó a relatarlo

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

―Ya está lista tu chica mapache, como ya conoces el camino puedes ir solo, en está ocasión la habitación asignada es la 8― dijo Jiröbö aventándole la llave, mientras Gaara, la cachaba entre sus manos

― Está bien ¿y la llave? ―

― es para que no salga de la habitación, así que cuando entres cierras la puerta mapache―

― Está bien― ya después de eso se dirigió a dicha habitación mientras Jiröbö, conducía a Neji al sótano, que estaba detrás de una enorme puerta bajando unos pocos escalones, ahí solo había 4 habitaciones y se veían mucho más espaciosas que las de los pisos, cuando pasaron cerca de uno de las habitaciones, escucho algo que perecían gritos, entonces el gigante del cabello naranja se detuvo frente a la ultima puerta y dijo

―Está es la única habitación vacía, espero no seas exigente, entra para que cierre la puerta―

― Hai― entonces Jiröbö abrió la puerta y el Hiûga entro a la habitación tan rápido como pudo, entonces Jiröbö volteo hacia arriba y se dio cuenta que la cámara de video estaba rota, por lo que emitió grito

―Maldición, se va enojar el dueño…bueno después la cambio, ya me voy― mientras sucedía todo esto una pequeña figura se encontraba echa bola en la esquina del tenebroso cuarto, pues mientras Neji lo observaba más no encontraba otra palabra con que describirlo mejor

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

―Pues lo único que me queda decirles, es que espero que la gente que estén llamando sean de su entera confianza…pero a decir verdad al oír los apellidos de mis alumnos involucrados no siento temor, además tienen que advertirles que el asunto es muy peligroso― después de haber escuchado todo el plan fue lo que opino del mismo

―Sí Asuma, ya lo hemos hecho, además buscamos personas que nos son cercanas―

― Está bien Shino, bueno el otro asunto, es que porque Kiba fue llamado aquí…puedes entrar― y de la misma puerta por donde ellos se introdujeron a dicho cuarto se asomo un vientre enorme, para darle paso después a una cabella rosada

―Hola a todos― dijo la ojijade sonriendo a los presente y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

― ¿está embarazada? ―dijo un sorprendido Kiba

― pues si no es eso, no entiendo porque mi vientre a crecido tanto― y solo una risilla

― Ya me lo había comentado Jiröbö, pero no es lo mismo verlo, a escucharlo― completo Kiba

― Y no soy la única― dijo con un semblante de total seriedad

― Hola Sakura― intervino el Aburame

― ¿Shino? ―

―Hai― se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo

―no te veía desde la facultad de medicina―

―tienes razón― e intervino Kiba preguntando

― Entonces ¿quién está embarazada además de ti? ― dijo con una cara de absoluta curiosidad

― ¿cómo que quién baka? ―y le dio un coscorrón que por poco le saca chipote

― yo que voy a saber― dijo Kiba sobándose la cabeza

― ¿cómo? ¿No sabes cómo se embarazan las mujeres? ―

― Sí, se―

― Entonces ¿tengo que decirlo? ―

―no me digas…que…Sa-sa-sa― dijo Kiba con una voz nerviosa

― Ya deja tartamudear y sí…Sasame está embarazada―

― ¿qué vamos a hacer? ― dijo Kiba un tanto triste

― Solo apresurarnos más de la cuenta, para que este caso se resuelva rápido― dijo Sarutobi

―tiene razón Asuma-sensei― dijo el Aburame

―bueno me voy al hospital, porque me esperan ahí Hiruzen―

― está bien Sakura puedes retirarte―

―nos vemos chicos―

―nos vemos Sakura―

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Gaara ya se encontraba en la habitación número 8, ahora le había tocado la del tema de mar como bien le habían informado a Kiba, está estaba mucho más limpia que la anterior, pero simplemente no le gustaba…Matsuri cuando levanto su cara, corrió a abrazarlo llorando, Gaara pensó lo peor y empezó a buscarle golpes en la parte del cuerpo que tenía descubierto, que era la mayoría, ya que estaba vestida con un lindo bikini amarillo, pues ese era su traje por el tema del cuarto. Cuando se percato de la cara de preocupación del chico le levanto el rostro, vio sus ojos aguamarina y señalo el reloj, entonces él dijo

― son las 5:30 pm― ella negó con la cabeza, se señalo y señalo el reloj y le enseño su mano con sus 5 dedos extendidos, Gaara no entendía lo que intentaba decirle, cuando la muchacha volvía hacerle la misma mímica, entonces Gaara pudo entender

― llegaste a las 5― e inconscientemente levando los dedos de una de sus manos, a lo que ella asintió con su cabeza, aunque no entendía sus palabras, si entendía su mensaje y sus emociones, que cambiaban según el contexto, en ese momento la abrazo fuertemente contra sí y recargo su cabeza contra su pecho

―Me preocupaste, te juro que pido te pongan cuando venga, para que así nada malo te pase― ella levanto su cara, asintió con su cabeza y deposito un beso en sus labios después recordó algo y se acercó al buro del cuarto, mientras él la observaba consternado

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Ella no se movía del lugar donde había estado desde que entro a aquel lugar, tenía argollas para amarrarla en la pared, en medio del cuarto una tipo pesa de madera con grilletes para amarrarle pies y manos, había un tipo de trampa para poner sus manos y cabeza y no pudiera moverse, y colgados en un perchero había látigos de todo tipo con diversas pintas, fuetes e inclusive pequeñas dagas. Mientras observaba cada detalle del cuarto se iba acercando a ella cuando estuvo ubicado detrás de ella, la hizo voltear de un movimiento, y cuando vio su rostro no pudo creer…quien estaba frente a él

_Ella que hace aquí…pensaba que había muerto… pensaba Neji, cuando sintió que aquella mujer lo abrazo y empezó a humedecer su camisa e irremediablemente sintió como el agua salada de sus ojos broto en ese instante para acompañar a aquella que lo abrazaba, y por consecuencia el también la abrazo…._

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Sé que prometí subirlo el fin de semana y hoy es martes…una disculpa de antemano, prometo no tardarme y si me tardo como en esta ocasión tendrán un capitulo mucho más largo…ahora ya saben quién es él, se que hice mucho pancho pero en fin al menos en este universo quiero que él viva…pero si lo quieren muerto lo puedo considerar…pero pobrecita Kurenai T-T… durante este capítulo revelaron sus nombres reales, sé que esto no se hace pero entre ellos había conocidos de la academia y aunque no se menciona también Neji los conocía aunque no fuera en su misma generación, ya que él es un año mayor…Ya se mencionan otras apariciones por ejemplo Sakura…se vienen participación de la familia Yamanaka es decir Ino e Inoichi, Nara y su esposa australiana…supongo que saben a quienes me refiero, y si no el siguiente capítulo lo sabrán, el misterioso amigo de Neji…que también supongo tienen sus suposiciones…,Hana y su misterioso esposo bipolar

¿Hagan sus apuestas por los nuevos participantes?

Ahora

¿Qué buscara Matsuri en el buro del cuarto?

¿Quién será la mujer misteriosa que provoco que Neji llorara?

Espero me puedan dejar una revisión para que así las tome en cuenta y siga el rumbo de está historia, cualquier cosa es bienvenida

i Hola mi amor ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?

ii ¿Por qué motivo, me haces utilizar esta cosa?

iii Tu sabes que es un compromiso mutuo, yo también la tengo, y es que no tengo otra arma para mantenerte a salvo del pecado

iv Lo sé, lo se

v Ya está lista la cena

vi Te amo

vii yo también Tenten, yo también


	4. Un pasado casi olvidado

Los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, qué más quisiera yo...son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

Ya sé que su servidora, con sus ideas locas…pero espero les guste recuerden en qué contexto se encuentra este escrito.

En este capítulo pequeñas modificaciones, escribiré todo en español…ya que siento que descoloca los diálogos en otro idioma…así que solo recuerden que ellas no hablan los mismos idiomas

_La cursiva son pensamientos._

Estos lo diálogos

**Y estos se verá en el desarrollo de la historia, quizá sea el otro idioma, sin más los dejo con…**

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Un pasado casi olvidado

Matsuri después de haber buscado durante un rato por fin sacaba lo que tanto buscaba del buro, Gaara al verla que se acercaba con algo en su mano que no podía distinguir pregunto

― ¿y qué traes ahí? ― Cuando ella estuvo a un lado de él sentada en la cama abrió su mano y pudo ver el pelirrojo de lo que se trataba

― ¿condones? ― Entonces Gaara recordó algo de la tarde anterior _demonios, ayer…ayer no utilizamos condones…_Matsuri al notar la cara de preocupación de Gaara se acercó y lo abrazó, e hizo mímica de que no importaba, pero que en está ocasión si los usarían, a lo que Gaara solo pudo sonreír y acercarse a darle un lindo beso y acariciar esa larga cabellera castaña que tanto le gustaba

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Neji levanto el rostro de esa joven, que estaba totalmente sucio…no podría creerlo, el pensó que se había quedado solo…sin ninguna familia…solo Tenten que ahora era todo su mundo, además de su trabajo y sus pocos amigos…pero verla ahí frente a él la había dejado de ver cuando solo era una pequeña niña…y ahora tenía frente a él una mujer de aproximadamente 20 años, la levanto de su pecho para ver nuevamente su rostro, no se había equivocado era ella…su pequeña…prima Hanabi…pero ¿cómo había llegado ahí?¿y por qué no se encontraba con su familia? tenía tantas dudas cuando ella trato de hablar y solo escucho sonidos indescifrables…levanto su rostro seco su rostro con el puño de su camisa, entonces ella intento hablar y el no pudo creer lo que sus ojos perlados observaban enfrente

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Casi inmediatamente después de que salió la pelirrosa de la oficina salieron detrás de ellos Kiba y Shino…con una cara de sorpresa, la cual inmediatamente Jiröbö noto y comento

―ya ven eso les pasa por impulsivos, y ¿ahora que se les apetece? ― Kiba le contesto de inmediato

―llévame donde siempre―

― ¿y tú mosca? ― Después de meditarlo un poco Shino le contesto

― Llévame al mismo piso que al perro por favor―

―de acuerdo entonces síganme― después de haber subido por las escaleras llegaron al piso 4, donde Kiba inmediatamente se paro en la primera puerta, Jiröbö la abrió y entro en ella, más adelante en la 7 Shino entraba, después cerro Jiröbö ambas puerta y se fue a seguir con su trabajo.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Kiba en seguida que escucho que Jiröbö cerraba su puerta corrió a abrazar a Sasame, que desde que lo vio entrar a la habitación solo lo veía con cara de consternación, como Kiba no se movía de su lugar se sentó sobre la cama, abrazo sus piernas, había empezado a llorar…cuando repentinamente sitió que los brazos de él la rodeaban, la besaba en la nuca y le decía en el oído

―Todo va a estar bien…nunca te vamos a dejar― y sus manos se posaban en su vientre, ella viro su rostro y entonces él la beso en los labios y se recostaron en la cama con el solo deseo de disfrutar la compañía del otro, se abrazaron, en un instante ella ya estaba dormida sobre el pecho de él.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Shino tenía frente suyo, una linda mujer pelirroja, la cual lo veía con unos ojos tan rojos como los de su maestra…pero en ellos veía preocupación, el se acercó, ella no se movió ni un milímetro y cuando se acercó a la cama solo le tomo la mano y le levanto el pulgar de su mano izquierda para decirle que todo estaba bien…ese gesto a ella le trajo recuerdos…recuerdos que ella creía olvidados desde un par de años…pero un solo gesto le hizo recordar todo y de sus ojos brotaron lagrimas…lagrimas que desde hace 5 años que había llegado a ese infierno, se había prometido dejar de derramarlas…entonces abrazó a aquel hombre que era un completo desconocido, empezó a sollozar como niña, y el solo atino a acariciar esa larga cabellera tan roja como el atardecer de Akita…al menos eso era lo que le recordaba a él

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Después de darle ese tierno beso, no pudo dejar de ver a Matsuri que estaba sonrojada, se veía tan linda en ese traje color amarillo, además de que como no le cubría mucho el cuerpo le dejaba ver su muy bonita figura…entonces Gaara para emparejar la situación de despojo de sus ropas, primero se quito su par de tenis color negro, para después quitarse unos tines negros y después la camisa color azul marino que contrastaba con su blanca piel, después su pantalón de mezclilla azul claro que esta vez sí tenía cierre pues no cometería el mismo error del día anterior; pero todo esto lo hizo con movimientos sugerentes y al ritmo de una canción que traía en su reproductor de música (que lo dejaron pasar pues solo funcionaba para guardar información y reproducir música), gracias a su buena suerte los cuartos contaban con bocinas, y la canción era día negro de la barranca…Matsuri solo lo veía emboba pues lo hacía muy bien…después el se fue gateando sobre la cama y empezó el camino de besos empezando por sus pies hasta quedar frente su rostro y darle un beso lleno de pasión y deseo.

Sus ojos veían frente a él, la boca de su pequeña prima…pero hacía falta algo en ella…su lengua, no podía creer que existieran personas tan desalmadas como para haber cometido aquella atrocidad, le beso su frente y empezó a tararear aquella canción que cuando bebé le cantaba con amor su madre y al haber fallecido está…en repetidas ocasiones, la escucho cantar a su prima…la hermana mayor de aquella que en ese momento se encontraba frente a él…Hinata Hiûga, aunque lo hacía a escondidas de su padre, pues no era que no deseaba oírla, sino que está solo le recordaba lo solo que se encontraba en este mundo, junto a sus hijas…que con el paso del tiempo, se volvió un hombre que parecía más bien un zombi y se dejaba influenciar por gente que no valía la pena y fue así como Neji atrajo a él lo que trataba de olvidar hace tanto tiempo…su pasado…su familia…sus orígenes.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Kiba por su parte seguía acariciando el cabello de su "dulce Agata" mientras pensaba que tenía que apresurarse pues el embarazo se empezaría a notar dentro de unos 5 meses, pues solo tenía uno según lo mencionado por la doctora Haruno…beso la frente de aquella mujer que había querido desde que descubrió que existía…simplemente la amaba e iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para que estuviesen…como estaban ahora…juntos.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Shino, no se movía, ya que desde que llego esa mujer no había parado de llorar…él deseaba ayudarla, pero ¿cómo?, quizá en está ocasión solo guardando silencio y dejando sacar a aquella todo lo que tenía por dentro, y así permaneció…hasta que seso su llanto

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Después de aquel beso, su mano ya estaba posada en su muslo, lo cual provocaba en Matsuri muchos escalofríos, Gaara noto esto y sin dejar de lamer su cuello, su otra mano se posiciono en el muslo libre de la ojinegra y empezó a acariciarlo también pues había notado que este tipo de caricias eran del agrado de la castaña, después subió poco a poco una de sus manos para desabrochar la parte superior de bikini, ya cometido su objetivo posicionó sus labios en la punta de sus deliciosos senos, los empezó a succionar, y con uno de las manos empezó a masajear el otro, mientras su mano libre estimulaba la entrepierna de la ojinegra; por su parte Matsuri hizo un camino de caricias en su espalda, y de vez en cuando dejaba escapar un suspiro o un gemido de su boca, miro de reojo la entrepierna del pelirrojo que ahora solo se encontraba vestido con una trusa con dibujos de la esferas del dragón... esto le iba a causar risa, cuando observó y sintió como algo duro chocaba con su muslo, entonces pensó, que era su turno…

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Neji pensaba que tenía que hacer algo, ahora que sabía que ella estaba ahí, pero como, se empezó a desesperar y sin pensarlo presiono uno de los hombros de Hanabi, ella se quejo un poco y fue cuando se dio cuenta de su actuar, se disculpo con ella, y está solo le otorgo una sonrisa…mientras él pensaba _¿cómo puede sonreír en medio de esta desgracia?, _y pensó en la familia de está y sin reflexionarlo iba a preguntar algo, cuando al parecer ella le leyó sus pensamientos y le tapo su boca con una de sus manos, y con el dedo índice de la mano libre sobre sus labios, le indica que guardara silencio y le mostraba todos los micrófonos que tenía el cuarto que a diferencia de los de la casa que en lugar de uno contaban con 4 por el tamaño de los cuartos. Neji no sabía qué hacer volteaba de un lugar a otro…cuando noto que su prima se acercaba a la cama rara del centro y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible quito uno de los ladrillos que funcionaban de soporte de la misma y saco muchos papelitos de baño y un pedazo de ladrillo al parecer que antes formaba parte de aquel que había quitado su prima de su lugar, ella escribió algo, y le dio el papel a él, en ese papel decía….

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Kiba seguía acariciando la cabellera de Sasame…cuando ella empezó a abrir los ojos y se quedaron viendo uno al otro…entonces él le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente…y ella le dijo

―**Te amo Kiba**―

― Yo también Sasame, he aprendido a entenderte, quizá no totalmente con las palabras pero si con mi alma― y poso su mano derecha cerca de su corazón, Sasame iba a empezar a llorar, él la tomó del mentón, movió su cabeza en señal de negación, secó sus lagrimas, le dio un tierno beso en sus labios y después en uno en su vientre, levantó su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos y dijo

―No llores…porque haré hasta lo imposible porque todos estemos juntos―

―**Gracias…**―fue lo que ella respondió y darle otro beso en esos labios que le encantaban

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Ella levantó su rostro, con la marca de sus lagrimas en su rostro aún y sin decir nada empezó a despojarse de sus ropas, cuando iba a empezar a quitarse la blusa, Shino la detuvo con una mano y le indico con un señal de negación de sus dedos, ella puso una cara de sorpresa y observó como ese hombre le regalo una sonrisa para después darle paso a un gran suspiro y después una serie de sonidos…que ella entendió que intentaba hacer e inmediato empezó a hacer lo mismos, no sin antes corresponder con una sonrisa también, mientras el forense pensaba…_creo que es necesario que hable con Shiho de esto, creo que ella con gusto me querrá ayudar_

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Después de haber notado ese extraño bulto en la entrepierna de Gaara, Matsuri empezó a bajar una de sus manos, que hasta ahora se encontraba en la espalda de su deseado pelirrojo…hasta llegar a su cometido entonces la introdujo bajo las bragas del mismo y este al sentir las caricias de la castaña en su parte sensible empezó a gemir como nunca en su vida, hasta aquel día no había experimentado algo tan excitante como eso, empezó a temblar y a repetir el nombre de la ojinegra con mayor intensidad y empezó a sentir como empezaba a abultarse más aquel lugar, al notar esto Matsuri quiso retirar su mano de esa parte, más el pelirrojo no se lo permitió y le dijo en voz sumamente entrecortada:

―Por favor Matsuri, quiero más― ella no entendió ninguna de sus palabras pero al observar ese par de ojos aguamarina suplicantes, no pudo más que continuar con esa actividad, que aunque ella no conocía hasta aquel día…no le desagradaba de ninguna manera. Repentinamente Gaara la posiciono bajo su cuerpo y empezó el camino de besos que tanto conocía pero que no podría olvidar ya que ese pequeño cuerpo de ella lo enloquecía, ella sudaba tan solo de sentir la presión del cuerpo del ojimarina sobre el de ella, y sin más sintió como las manos de él la despojo de sus ropas, y como ella no quería quedarse atrás hizo lo mismo con la ropa que aún le quedaban al policía encima…ya sin ninguna prenda que apresara el cuerpo de ninguno dieron paso a lo que había sucedido el día anterior…está vez sin olvidarse de ocupar el objeto que había sacado del buro.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

En ese papel decía…Mi padre ha muerto y mi hermana está desaparecida desde su muerte, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿qué haces?...¿Hinata te ha pedido que me busques?, mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos…él no entendía el porqué ella estaba en esas condiciones y sobretodo que no supiera que su hermana seguía desaparecida ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?, entonces solo atino en asentir con su cabeza, regalarle una sonrisa confortadora y un abrazo consolador…para después despedirse de ella, diciéndole que muy pronto volvería.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Se separaron por fin de ese dulce beso que poco a poco se había intensificado, Kiba tenía un poco de miedo, y ella lo jalo nuevamente y le acarició sus muy bien esculpidas nalgas, el se separo de ella, pero al observar sus ojos suplicantes no pudo más que seguirle el paso a su amada…por algo estaban metido en este embrollo y precisamente era que cuando estaban a solas no podían de tocarse… sin embargo cuando volteó a ver el reloj ya apuntaba el cuarto para las 8, así que solo le quedo disculparse de ella y decirle que regresaría mañana, sin más le dio un prolongado beso y salió de ese cuarto…que ya era tan familiar para él como su propio departamento

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Shino beso la mano de su acompañante y se despidió de ella y se fue a esperar a sus demás compañeros en la sala de aquel lugar no espero tanto pues Jiröbö se acercaba en compañía de Neji

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Los 2 estaban recostados sobre la cama cubiertos por una sabana que tenía dibujada una enorme sirena…Gaara la volteó a ver y llego a la conclusión que los cuartos temáticos no le agradaban en lo mínimo…e inclusive le causaban pesadillas. Después volteó a ver a Matsuri la cual tomaba una siesta después de tanta "acción", se quedó así mirándola por un largo rato que él ni siquiera sintió pasar, cuando se dio cuenta que la ojinegra empezaba a abrirlos, después de verlo, regalarle una sonrisa, volteo a ver el reloj apuntaba las 9 de la noche, lo volteo a ver y le indico que al siguiente día ella vendría a las 11 de la mañana, a lo que él negó con su cabeza y le indico que sería a la misma hora que él día, de hoy. Después se sonrieron uno al otro, se dieron un beso, se abrazaron y empezaron a vestirse. Ya vestidos, se volvieron a abrazar y él salió del cuarto, ya afuera lo espera Jiröbö, el cual le dijo con una sonrisa irónica

―Tu si eres de aguante Mapache…apúrate que afuera ya te están esperando tus compañeros―

―Está bien… ¿podría pedirte un favor? ―

―Claro― dijo el gigante de la mohicana mientras extendía una de sus manos, en la que Gaara deposito unos yenes

― Quisiera estar con la misma chica de hoy, vengo mañana por la tarde― dijo el pelirrojo

― ¿a qué hora? ― cuestiono el pelinaranja

― Alrededor de las 5 de la tarde― dijo Gaara

― está bien…solo reacomodo los horarios y ya― divago el gigante

― ¿cuáles horarios? ― pregunto el de los ojos aguamarina

― nada…nada, mapachito, mejor apúrate pues tus compañeros se ven un poco impacientes― mientras señalaba con uno de sus brazos el camino

―si…tienes razón― después de recorrer el pequeño pasillo se reencontró con sus tres amigos los cuales le lanzaron miradas poco amistosas, lo que él comprendió de inmediato y se reunió con ellos…para luego despedirse de aquel hombre tan peculiar…al menos para él.

Ya lejos del lugar sus compañeros, dieron un suspiro y Shino dijo

― Gaara ¿a qué se debe el retraso de tu persona…si bien sabías que teníamos que reunirnos con los de más 20:30 horas―

― Déjenlo…no ven que el chico se nos enamoro― dijo el Inuzuka soltando una carcajada, pero Gaara se quedo callado y se puso colorado

― No me digas que sí…yo solo bromeaba― continuaba diciendo el de las marcas rojas en el rostro

― Cállate no ves que lo pones más nervioso y ya hay que apresurarnos porque los demás nos esperan― dijo Neji en un tono de molestia

― y a ti que te paso, que desde que los vi en la sala, tienes una cara de entierro…que no te la aguantas― comentó Kiba

― He dicho que te calles― mientras levantaba una mano en forma de puño, la cual Shino envolvió en una de él y le dijo al castaño

― Kiba…es suficiente y creo que vamos muy atrasados como para seguir perdiendo nuestro tiempo―

― Uh, que genio, bueno ya vámonos― entonces todos se subieron al auto del Inuzuka, pues así era el único que conocían aquellos que resguardaban el lugar, como ya habían salido con retraso de aquel lugar se dirigieron directamente a Yokohama, donde los esperaba el resto del grupo, al llegar al lugar era una terreno enorme, podría compararse con el patio de algún palacio, sin embrago este estaba lleno de árboles frutales, tenía un pequeño invernadero, un jardín botánico e pequeñas hortalizas de verduras, etc. Hasta al fondo del gran terreno y en medio de varios árboles de Sakura había una pequeña vivienda, y enfrente una terraza, toda coloreada de verde con pocos detalles rosas, en la terraza se encontraron con los demás involucrados en el caso. Ellos descendieron lo más rápido que pudieron del auto y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban

― Y ustedes ¿por qué llegan tan tarde…ya vieron la hora?, no saben que tengo que descansar― gritaba una rubia con su larga cabellera atada en una cola con un mechón sobre su rostro

― Gomen…― respondieron todos al unisonó

― Ya déjalos cariño, ellos no sabían lo de tu embarazo― dijo un chico muy pálido y de cabellera negra

― ¿Sai? ― dijo un sorprendido Gaara

― Ah, hola monstruito, no te había visto ¿cómo estás? ― dijo el pálido personaje

― ¿qué haces aquí? ― dijo Gaara sin contestar a su pregunta

― sabes que es de mala educación, no contestar a un saludo y hacer preguntas como si de un criminal se tratara, pero si es verdad el monstruo era uno, pero yo no― dijo el pelinegro

― cállate Sai― dijo el pelirrojo ― entonces ¿qué haces aquí? ―

― Ah…ok, recuerdas cuando nos reunimos en la casa del Zorro…― respondió el ojinegro

―Hai, ¿y eso qué tiene que ver? ― dijo el de los ojos aguamarina

― pues de mi novia que le dije a la pequeña Cho con la que constantemente hacía cosas pervertidas y tenía sexo como loco…es ella― y señalo a Ino, la cual lanzó un grito

― Sai… ¿cómo fuiste capaz de decirle eso a alguien? ― dijo la ojiceleste

― Pues es la hija de unos de mis mejores amigos― respondió el nombrado

― ¿hija? ― pregunto consternada la rubia

― sí, tiene 5 años― contesto el pelinegro

― ¿5 añossssss? ― grito la Yamanaka saliendo de sus casillas ― ¿pero qué estabas pensando? ―

― Pues solo es la verdad― dijo un pelinegro con una de sus típicas sonrisas

― Pero dejen…que lo mato― lo estaba tomando del cuello, cuando su padre la tomo de sus manos y le dijo

― Hija tranquila…sabes…por los niños…además ¿qué te sorprende?...no recuerdas cuándo fueron a casa a avisarme que se irían a vivir juntos ―

― Ehh…― entonces empezó a recordar lo sucedido en esa ocasión

Flasback

―Buenas noches señor―

― Buenas Sai, ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre si ya llevas 3 años saliendo con Ino―

― Está bien Inoichi―

― Y bien, me podrían decir el motivo por el cual la prisa de querer vivir juntos―

― Lo que pasa papá es que…― entonces la interrumpió el ojinegro

― Es que Ino está embarazada, ya que el último año hemos tenido sexo como locos ya que ambos queríamos tener un vástago, sin embargo habíamos pasado de largo que aún no vivíamos juntos…pero ahora lo haremos― mientras Inoichi lo miraba con una mirada llena de furia e Ino estaba toda colorada y sin poder decir nada…por primera vez en su vida

― ¿qué acabas de decir? ― cuestiono el rubio

― solo la verdad señor― dijo tranquilamente con una de sus sonrisas, entonces Inoichi se abalanzo contra este pero se atravesó su hija en medio y le dijo mirando su rostro

― papá discúlpalo, él es así…no miente, eso es bueno ¿no? ― le dedico una sonrisa, gesto que destenso la situación y le dijo

― tienes razón―

Fin flashback

― Sí papá, tienes razón ― dio un hondo suspiro y continuo hablando ― y bueno quisiera saber bien la situación, ya mi padre me ha explicado un poco, pero sería mejor que ustedes nos dieras más detalles―

― A ti…ni explicándotelo con bolitas y palitos entenderías― se escucho una voz que provenía de la casa, de pronto se distinguió la figura de una mujer rubia oscura, de ojos verdes

― Por favor Temari― dijo Nara con una gota dibujada en su frente a su esposa

― ¿qué no estamos diciendo la verdad?...no lo tomes a mal Ino…es broma― y le regalo una sonrisa a Ino

― Lo sé, Tema―

― Y siento haberlos interrumpido…sigan con su asunto…por lo cierto…Hola, hermanito―

― Me suponía que estarías aquí― dijo el pelirrojo

― Esa es la forma de saludar a tu hermana―

― ¿no le ha explicado nada, Nara? ― pregunto Shino dirigiéndose a este

― es que era demasiado problemático para mí―

― todo es problemático, para ti…―entonces el observador de nubes lo interrumpió

― Pero tu esposa lo hizo muy bien por mí―

― ¿mi esposa? ―

― Si, aquí estoy― entonces salió Shiho con una tetera y varias tazas de té ― gommen…pero estaban tardando muchísimo―

― Está bien no te preocupes, ¿tienen alguna pregunta? ―

― Sí…porque llamaste al cuñado de este ¿y te olvidaste de mí? ― dijo un hombre corpulento, señalando al Inuzuka

― ¿Chôji? ― dijo Shino muy consternado

Sé que prometí subir un capítulo por semana y hoy es martes…y voy atrasada como con ocho capítulos, una disculpa enorme de antemano, prometo no tardarme más y sin embargo solo condensare esos 8 capítulos atrasados en 4 largos que para mí son como de 13 o 15 páginas en Word. Sé que quedaron en duda todavía quien es el amigo de Neji y el esposo bipolar de Hana…y cuñado de Kiba, por eso la aparición de Sai ¿me reciben en combo? y me perdonan

Espero no decepcionarlos más y ¿Hagan sus apuestas por los nuevos participantes?

Ahora

¿Quién será la misteriosa mujer que está en el mismo piso de Sasame que repentinamente lloró con solo ver un gesto?

¿Y él hombre corpulento indignado?

Espero y agradecería de antemano, si me pudieran dejar una revisión para que así las tome en cuenta y siga el rumbo de esta historia, cualquier cosa es bienvenida

Aplausos, abucheos…hasta tomatazos…gracias y nos vemos pronto


	5. Un rostro conocido

_La cursiva son pensamientos._

Estos lo diálogos

**Y estos se verá en el desarrollo de la historia, quizá sea el otro idioma, sin más los dejo con…**

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Un rostro conocido

― ¿quién más…?― contesto decepcionado Chôji

― Lo lamento pero lo que desea era implicar a la mejor gente en el caso, además de que tu nombre no estaba en la lista que yo revise ― contesto el Forense

―Tienes razón acabo de salir hoy de vacaciones, espero que una ayuda más, no les moleste― comentó el castaño claro

― No, está bien― respondió el castaño oscuro

― Además estaríamos el equipo completo como en la academia― comentó Ino entusiasmada

― Tienes razón― dijo Chôji y después le sonrió

― Supongo ¿qué ya conocen a mi amigo?, entonces― intervino Neji en la conversación

― Si― contestaron todos al unisonó, exceptuando a los recién llegados…repentinamente se escucho una voz muy peculiar que salía de aquella casa

― Pero pasen…para que estemos más cómodos― así fue como empezaron a entrar cada uno a la casa, entrando últimos Neji, Shino, Gaara y Kiba. A pesar de aparentar que la casa era pequeña estaba muy bien diseñada y adentro había una enorme sala donde todos se acodaron, pues el dueño ya había arrimado más asientos para que cupieran todos. En medio de la sala estaba una foto que llamo la atención del Inuzuka motivo por el cual no apartaba su mirada de ella…en ese momento Neji choco contra su cuerpo y le dijo molesto

― Pon atención y deja de ver…― se quedo callado cuando miro la foto y después pregunto a su amigo

― Oye Lee, ¿quién es ella? ―

― Mi esposa, ¿por qué Neji? ― entonces Shino, Gaara voltearon a ver la foto

― ¿y ella en este momento está trabajando o de vacaciones? ―

― Desearía que fuera así, pero… desde hace una semana que está desaparecida y la policía de Yokohama aún no puede dar con su paradero, ya está en la red de personas perdidas ¿por qué la pregunta Neji? ― Entonces Neji volteo a ver al moreno primero, luego al pelirrojo y por último al de lentes

― ¿Tendrás más fotos de ella? ― comento Gaara

― Pues claro con 6 años de casados…tengo montón de ellas, dejen voy a mi habitación por ellas― rápidamente subió a su cuarto, y los demás miraban consternados a los últimos en llegar. Entonces Shikamaru dijo

― Están actuando muy extraño ¿sucede algo? ¿Han visto a esa mujer en otro lugar? ―

― Sigues siendo tan perspicaz como siempre Nara― respondió el Inuzuka

― Si precisamente eso, sin embargo queremos estar seguros…ahora que traiga las fotos Lee lo confirmaremos y explicaremos la situación― En ese momento Lee bajo de los escalones y grito

― Aquí están las fotos de mi tesoro― los demás se quedaron viendo entre ellos sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario, entonces Gaara empezó a revisarlas y comento

― Creo que no estamos equivocados―

― Tienes razón― confirmo Neji

― Pero se supone que no hay nadie japonés― expuso el Inuzuka

― Podría ser una información errónea― replico Shino

― Tienes razón…yo ya lo confirme― intervino Neji, entonces el joven de los ojos de bola dijo

― ¿qué sucedes? ¿Por qué se ven tan consternados? ¿Saben algo de mi esposa? ―

― Sí…sabemos su paradero― dijo Gaara

― Díganmelo, que yo voy donde sea por ella…― entonces escucharon una voz que provenía de la entrada

― Es mejor que te calmes, que está situación es complicada ¿verdad, cuñado?, supongo que está en la casa de citas ¿o me equivoco?―

― Tienes razón Jûgo, es muy complicado…es por eso que tenemos que poner todo el tiempo que tengamos a nuestra disposición, además de todo el empeño posible― contesto el Inuzuka

― ¿entendiste Lee? ― intervino el de los ojos de plata

― Hai― contesto el de las cejas tupidas con un semblante de preocupación, sin embargo inmediatamente prosiguió su oración ― pero que estamos esperando, tenemos que poner manos a la obra―

― Nosotros ya empezamos ¿verdad joven Jugo?― platico Inoichi

― Fue un tanto complicado pero logramos infiltrarnos a otra de las casas que hacían falta, y se lograron el rescate de algunas personas que se encontraban recluidas ahí, además de apresar a algunos involucrados, desgraciadamente también huyeron algunos con gente que tenía encerrada en la casa―

― No esperaba menos de mi cuñado, grrr― dijo el Inuzuka

― Y bueno tú, ya que llevas más tiempo en este caso, tienen identificadas a las mujeres que tienen ahí encerradas ― comento Jûgo

― Teníamos porque con el cierre que han provocado, ha incrementado el número de gente de la casa, además que también hay más en el hospital, pero gracias a la Dr. Haruno…hemos también podido ubicar a los que se encuentran ahí, desgraciadamente cada día es más complicado, pues tienen más vigilados a los infiltrados― continuo el Inuzuka

― Está bien Kiba… ¿y hace cuánto que no revisan el registro de gente pérdida? ― Intervino el Aburame

― Aproximadamente 2 meses― Contesto Kiba

― Si mal no recuerdo hemos cerrado cerca de 5 casas en ese plazo ― menciono el pelirrojo

― Tienes razón Gaara― confirmo el ojiperla y cuestionó a su amigo

― Lee, ¿tienes una computadora con red de internet que podamos utilizar en este momento―

― Claro es algo vieja, pero cuando me mencionaste el caso, de inmediato la instale cerca de la chimenea, ahí está si quieren usarla en cualquier momento― y señalo una computadora muy vieja que se encontraba en el mencionado lugar. Inmediatamente Shino la prendió e ingreso al registro de personas extraviadas, pero para su mala suerte la máquina era muy lenta y estaba tardando mucho en abrir las fotografías, entonces un impaciente Neji comentó

― Si, que es vieja y a este paso vamos a pasar 3 días solo pudiendo identificar a las víctimas―

― Gommen Neji, pero es que mi esposa cuando desapareció llevaba su personal y yo no ocupo casi la máquina, me dedico más a la casa, pues es lo que aviva mi llama de la juventud―

― Y ahí vamos de nuevo, está bien Lee, no te preocupes― comentó Neji con una gotita estilo anime dibuja en la frente

― No se preocupen…mi esposa trae su Laptop le voy a hablar está en la camioneta, para que la traiga― Intervino Chôji

― ¿Esposa? ― gritaron todos al unisonó

― Si, esposa que no casi todos ya están casados, que tiene de raro que yo también lo esté― respondió tranquilamente

― Eres un mal amigo, como que venir a enterarnos de esta manera que estas casado y ni siquiera nos invitaste a la ceremonia de unión, no te voy a perdonar nunca― comentó una indignada Ino

― No lo tomes así es que hace como 3 años fui para Costa Rica para un caso, ahí la conocí, ella también era policía, y al año de salir juntos nos casamos, meses después de mi boda obtuvimos el cumplimiento del caso y nos venimos a Japón, bueno dejen la llamo porque este caso es importante

―Sari, Sari, ven trae tu computadora contigo ¿puedes? ¿O quieres que vaya por ti?― entonces se escucho una voz femenina que provenía de una camioneta negra que estaba en la oscuridad por lo que no se distinguía

― Yo puedo, no te preocupes Chô― no tardo en llegar su esposa con pañalera en mano y dentro de está la computadora y colgando de su pecho un bebé que tendría unos 8 meses de edad y el corrió a ayudarle

― Te dije que iba por ti, mira como vienes de cargada, a ver dame a Hoshi― y en un suave movimiento saco al pequeño bebé del canguro que aún tenía sobre su pecho su esposa por su parte ella conecto su máquina y se la ofreció al que hasta el momento estaba sentado frente al monitor de la computadora de escritorio, el cual comento

― Muchas gracias y esperen…ya estoy conectado con la red internacional de personas extraviadas, muy bien chicos vengan, usted también señor Yamanaka y Jûgo, para que me indiquen las personas que hayan visto en las casas o que han sido rescatadas hace un momento― Ya estaban todos acomodados en las espaldas del forense cuando un rostro llamo su atención y empezó a leer la ficha de identificación de aquella mujer: _Nombre: Karin Hôzuki, Nacionalidad: Rusa Estado civil: Casada Extraviada: 5 años. La buscan su esposo, 2 hijos y un primo (nota: son únicos familiares vivos de la persona extraviada), nombres de sus familiares, Hijos: Yasu Hôzuki y Yuko Hôzuki (gemelos, 5 años) nacionalidad: Rusa; Esposo: Suigetsu Hôzuki nacionalidad: Japonesa; Primo: Jûgo Mori Petrov Nacionalidad: Rusa._ Esto llamo de sobremanera su atención y volteo a ver a Jûgo en ese instante y este le comentó

― Sí es mi prima…la raptaron justo cuando sus pequeños tenían un mes, su esposo…tiene aún esperanzas a pesar del largo tiempo que ha pasado, yo en verdad, dudo encontrarla con vida― Shino comentó en ese momento

― Pues el esposo de tu prima…no se equivoca―

― De hecho el que es mi primo es él, ella se convirtió en mi prima por el hecho de haberse casado con él…― en eso interrumpió su dialogo solo para cuestionar al forense

― ¿Qué has dicho? ¿La han visto?―

― Yo no― dijo en el instante Gaara

― Yo tampoco― connoto Neji

― Yo sí― interrumpió el Aburame y siguió hablando ― sin embargo tienes que tener calma Jûgo, al igual que Lee, por ahora es necesario que pongamos toda la atención en la búsqueda de personas, ya que por el momento es la prioridad― así continuaron con su labor, cuando repentinamente Jûgo le dijo

― Espera…señor Yamanaka ¿esa mujer no estaba entre las de hoy? ―

―Déjame checar, pues tienes la razón, si estaba…así que ya pueden indicar que fue encontrada, ¿cómo se llama?...oh…Amaru―

― Está bien― dijo el decodificador y cambio el status de extraviada por el de encontrada, y continuo hasta que otra foto llamo la atención de Gaara, Kiba, Neji, Shino y curiosamente de Sari la esposa de Chôji y está última grito

― **¿Matsuri?... Chôji esto debe de ser una broma, como que estar extraviada, si ella era también era policía encubierta como yo, no puede ser** ― entonces Gaara la volteó a ver y estaba ya había ido a abrazar a su esposo hecha un mar de lagrimas, mientras que este trataba de tranquilizarla y el pelirrojo le pregunto

― ¿qué sucede? ―

― Pues lo que sucede es que la esposa la conoce, parece ser que ellas también son policías encubiertas, pero al parecer las cosas se salieron de control y ella está pérdida― lo último lo dijo señalando el monitor

― ¿y tú cómo le entendiste? ― pregunto con cara de consternación el pelirrojo al ojinegro

― teniendo un suegro que habla inglés y una suegra que habla español, fue necesario aprender ambos idiomas― y le levantó el pulgar de su mano derecha y pareció que le salían llamas de sus ojos. Mientras Chôji le decía a su esposa

― **No te preocupes Sari, seguramente es un error, llegando a la casa si quieres le llamas…además cuando la llamaste…la semana pasada ¿no?, no te preocupes, puede hacer daño y de paso al bebé**―Le dio un abrazo y Gaara dijo

― No la llames, efectivamente está extraviada…pero te juro que está bien y te aseguro que pronto volverá…te lo aseguro― ella no dijo nada solo lo miro consternada, y asintió con su cabeza, mientras los demás prosiguieron con la búsqueda, después Inoichi y Jûgo identificaron a 5 mujeres más, las cuales se llamaban Emi, Akari, Fûka, Yui y Haruna, ya casi terminaban la lista cuando aquel rostro hizo que Neji abriera sus ojos de sobremanera, todos los presentes lo voltearon a ver mientras él leía la ficha técnica en voz alta―

―Nombre: Hinata Hyûga, Nacionalidad: Japonesa Estado civil: Soltera Extraviada: 15 años. (nota: No hay familiares vivos de la persona extraviada) ― Gaara y Sai no dijeron nada solo miraron la foto y sabían que eso era mentira, sin embargo no podrían hablar porque hace años cuando la rescataron de aquel manicomio la habían hecho pasar por otra persona y ella continuaba ahí como desaparecida, tenía que continuar así, ya que el hermano del "asesino de los ojos rojos"i como lo llamaba Sai, además de sus amigos les habían hecho prometer guardar ese secreto, ya que ella tendría que mantenerse oculta por su propia seguridad y la de su querido amigo…así que se quedaron ahí solo mirándose uno al otro y sin decir una palabra. Pasaron esa ficha en total silencio y lo que vino después los impacto aún más, Neji tan solo repitió su acción pero en está ocasión dijo algo más

―Nombre: Hanabi Hyûga, Nacionalidad: Japonesa Estado civil: Soltera Extraviada: 10 años. (nota: No hay familiares vivos de la persona extraviada), claro que los hay, y muy pronto estaremos juntos como lo que somos una familia ― Neji, ellas eran tus primas ¿verdad? ― pregunto el dueño de la casa

― Lo son…Lee…lo son― no dijo más, para después para pasar a su estado habitual, ya habían termina su cometido del día así que Shino agradeció el préstamo a la esposa de Chôji, e hicieron los planes del siguiente día

― ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo? ― Pregunto el mayor de los Yamanaka

― Hai― contestaron todos al unisonó, así se regresaron cada uno a sus hogares, exceptuando al Nara y a su esposa que se quedaron en casa de Lee, pues ahí se hospedarían al menos el tiempo que durara esto. En camino a su casa iban ya solo Jûgo y Kiba, pues habían ido a dejar con anterioridad a sus respectivos departamentos a Gaara, Neji y Shino, cuando el gigante de cabello naranja y ojos verdes le pregunto a su cuñado

― Por lo cierto Kiba, Hana me dijo que iba a estar fuera todo el día, ¿sabes a dónde fue? ― Entonces el de las marcas en el rostro tan solo trago saliva y pensó_, hay hermanita en los problemas que me metes_, y le contesto a su cuñado

― Pues cuando lleguemos le preguntas ¿no te parece buena idea? ―

― Tienes razón Kiba…a mira ahí está…ya le he dicho que no ande tan tarde en la calle― Kiba estaciono el carro y su cuñado salió corriendo hacia su departamento y solo lo miro mientras negaba con su cabeza. Ya en el departamento del Inuzuka Jûgo saludo a Hana

― Hola… ¿cómo fue tu día? ―

― Bien gracias ¿y el tuyo? ―

― También bien ¿y a dónde fuiste? ―

― Oh, Jûgo…pues fui a ayudar a una veterinaria― dijo un tanto nerviosa y pensando muy bien su respuesta

― Que bueno que hayas encontrado en que entretenerte mientras regresamos a Matsue, a atender la tuya, lo bueno que tu mamá decidió quedarse allá atendiéndola―

― ¿mi madre está en Japón? ― intervino el Inuzuka menor que entraba por la puerta

― Jûgo ya echaste a perder la sorpresa, si Kiba, mamá está en Japón―

― ¿Y por qué no vino? ―

― Prefirió quedarse en la veterinaria…ya sabes cómo es…ya la conoces―

― Tienes razón― y así terminaron esa platica y cada quien se dirigió a su alcoba, bueno su hermana y cuñado a su cuarto pues su departamento era pequeño, mientras él hacía una cama improvisada y sacaba la de Akamaru y la colocaba al lado suyo y le decía con una sonrisa en la boca

― Ni modo Akamaru nos toco sala ― el perro le dio un ladrido de aprobación, mientras Kiba lo acariciaba detrás de la oreja.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Así paso, esa noche…y varias más, no sabían cómo había pasado un mes desde que habían llegado a esa casa, a un lado ya se veía como iban construyendo otra, lo que los tenía un poco atemorizados, sobre todo al pelirrojo y al moreno.

Esa tarde como siempre Kiba y Gaara entraban con sus favoritas eligiendo a alguna nueva o al menos que no conocieran con el pretexto de querer hacer un trío, Jiröbö no se quejaba pues así pagaban más y al él le tocaba más comisión, además que dejaban cuartos desocupados en las ocasiones que elegían chicas que se encontraban ocupándolos, y así el podría atender a alguien más, además de ocuparlo con alguna otra.

En la actualidad el esposo de la Yamanaka se encontraba colaborando, se dedicaba a hacer retratos hablados, pues todos se encontraban muy entretenidos en su trabajo, o en la parte que les tocaba del caso, así que él y Shikamaru eran los que se encargaban del registro de las personas extraviadas, a quienes rescataban, a las que se encontraban reclusas y desgraciadamente a las que morían en los operativos o en los hospitales y de esta última información estaban agradecidos con la doctora Haruno…bueno con su esposo que era el que llevaba la información hasta Yokohama para que levantaran la menor de las sospechas, cuando este y Sai se encontraron se llevaron una grata sorpresa pues nunca hubiese imaginado que su amigo estuviese esperando un bebé, sobretodo que se hubiese casado con una de las mejores amigas de su esposa y para qué negarlo con alguien que había estado enamorada de él, aunque poco le duro el gusto pues en una ocasión en que Sai andaba en la ciudad que vivía –también en esa habitaba Sakura- comentó que si podrían salir juntos a sus amigos, el cual estaba a punto de negarse pues iba a salir con la ojijade, pero lo pensó y le llamo a esta para avisarle de la situación, y ella lo tomo bien…tan bien que le dijo que llevara a su amigo al lugar a donde se iban a ver, cosa que llamo su atención, pero paso de largo y cuando llego ahí estaba ella tan linda y molesta como siempre y a su lado Ino. Y desde ese día parecía que ambos habían quedado prendados uno del otro…no podía evitar pensar eso desde que se entero que estaban esperando ya un bebé, al igual que el con su mujer…con una diferencia de meses notable, pero ambos iban a ser padres y pensando en padres no pudo evitar pensar en otro de sus amigos…Naruto, pues Gaara según él nunca iba a encontrar a nadie…pero lo que él no sabía, ni se imaginaba…era que estaba muy equivocado.

Ese día fue diferente para Gaara, pues Matsuri no se encontraba en la habitación esperando como en otras ocasiones, Lo hizo pasar Jiröbö y le cuestiono

― ¿qué le has hecho?...está enferma…seguro la misma porquería que el perro a la otra…dejaran de ser amigos― y lo dejo ahí donde ahora se encontraba esperando a la castaña, sobre una cama, en cuarto normal, lo cual agradecía infinitamente pues ya se había cansado de estar pasando de una habitación temática a otra. Mientras pensaba que le había sucedido a Matsuri…la cual no tardo en entrar, con la cara gacha y cuando la levanto corrió hacia él y lo abrazó…tenía tiempo que no lloraba…de hecho la última vez que la vio llorando fue el día que se conocieron y esto lo preocupo un poco, cuando iba a decirle algo, se escucharon unos toquidos en la puerta…era Jiröbö que le decía

― Él te llama…y se ve enojado, así que te recomiendo que vayas de inmediato― Gaara estaba al tanto de quien era él, así que no se preocupo demasiado, pero cuando llego con él estaba Sakura y él con una cara de muy poco amigos, el entro a la oficina sin hacer ningún ruido, se sentó y espero…que le dijeran que pasaba

― Pero qué diablos…les pasa…que no saben a lo que vienen…no están jugando…esto es importante― dijo un notablemente molesto Asuma

― Lo sé― dijo el de los ojos aguamarina

― Entonces en qué diablos estabas pensando, cuando paso eso― continuo Sakura

― Solo estaba sintiendo…no estaba pensando― respondió el pelirrojo, respuesta que dejo mudos a los otros 2

― Espero que lo que dices es en serio, porque estas en graves problemas, estamos mejor dicho― comento Sarutobi

― ¿Por qué? ― pregunto el de la piel de porcelana con su cara de consternación

― Porque o son unos descuidados o tienen mucha puntería…pero ella está embarazada― dijo la pelirrosa ya destensada

― Embara… ¿qué? ―

― Lo que escuchaste, así que ya pónganse a trabajar― dijo el moreno mayor con tono de total seriedad, así concluyo esa platica y él se dirigió a la habitación donde lo esperaba Matsuri…pensando que solo lo habían hecho 2 veces, y solo la primera fue la que no usaron protección, por descuidados…ya que después de la segunda se habían dedicado a hacer tríos, y pedir a más personas y no hacían nada ya que les daba mucha vergüenza hacer algo como eso enfrente de otra persona, solo le pasaban agarrados de la mano, sonriéndose, acaso a hacer ruidos extraños o a mover la cama en posición en la que la cámara solo les viera los pies de las personas del cuarto; así pensando en todo llego al cuarto donde ya lo esperaba recostada Matsuri en la cama, el se metió con ella en la cama, la empezó a besar detrás del cuello y a soplarle detrás de su oreja, ella volteo a verlo con cara de confusión, entonces ella la atrapo entre sus brazos y le dio un largo beso, para después cuando se separaran le regalara una sonrisa y la cargara entre sus brazos para después depositarla en la cama y empezar un camino de besos, ya conocido para los entonces ella lo volteo a ver al rostro y cuando tuvo su vientre de ella lo empezó a besar tanta veces pudo, esta acción a ella la enterneció y soltó una lagrimas, recargo su cabeza a su lado y la abrazo…hasta quedar dormidos en esa posición los 2.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Mientras Neji, tenía frente a él…a la esposa de su amigo, él se había dedicado a visitar a todas las que estaban en el sótano, siempre pedía lo mismo, la misma chica de la primera vez, más alguien más ellos, ya habían encontrado una ubicación donde nadie los veía y ahí siempre se escondían de las cámaras primero solos, luego con alguien más….está vez para su suerte pudo ver a la esposa de su amigo…físicamente se notaba bien…desgraciadamente habían hecho lo mismo que con su pequeña prima Hanabi, le había quitado su lengua para que no pudiese comunicarse, sin embargo ella irradiaba felicidad…mucha felicidad, entonces Hanabi ¿le escribió en una sus improvisadas notas?...¿por qué estás feliz?...y ella contesto…es la primera vez que me mandan a una de las casas, yo he estado todo el tiempo en el hospital…y me han tocado ustedes...que parecen ser gente buena…Hanabi a pesar de ser una persona muy seria y seca en ocasiones, al parecer los años de encierro ya habían hecho sus estragos…no pudo evitar el deseo y por lo tanto el abrazarla tan fuerte como había deseado abrazar a alguien.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Para Shino cada día que pasaban ahí conocía a una persona diferente, algunas veces platicaba con ellas, algunas otras simplemente las escuchaba, otras veces dejaba que ella lloraran, aventaran cosas…lo que fuera sin embargo en está ocasión… la chica que estaba frente a él…parecía más perdida que las demás… su nombre era…

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Otro acabado se que este es casi pura historia…nada de acción pero así es esto además, por fin lo prometido es deuda, ya saben quién es el esposo bipolar de Hana, que si han leído mis demás FF seguramente ya lo sabían, además el amigo de Neji…no era lógico, ya en este capítulo se mencionan más personajes que creo no intervendrán mucho, o Chôji aparecido, además se menciona y ya aparece la esposa de Lee, ya se menciona Naruto y Hinata, ya anda rondando el esposo de la doctora Haruno y más

Ya ven no me tarde mucho en subir este espero no esté mal, denme su opinión y sin más los espero para el siguiente

i Citado del FF de deltaporsiempre llamado Mariposa de papel y una disculpa por no hacerlo en el capítulo pasado cuando hablaba Sai


	6. Revelaciones inesperadas

Los personajes que ocupare no me pertenecen…ni nunca lo serán, ya que forman parte del anime-manga llamado Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto

_La cursiva son pensamientos. _

Estos lo diálogos

**Y estos son el otro idioma, sin más los dejo con…**

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Revelaciones inesperadas

T

ayuya, Shino no sabía porque pero desde que entro al cuarto de ese mujer había sentido algo extraño, y cuando la vio a la cara, solo le provoco un poco de incomodidad la sonrisa, que le estaba regalando…no era nada natural e inclusive podría decirse que le provocaba un poco de repulsión, entonces ella comenzó a hablar…en japonés, cosa que llamo de sobremanera la atención del forense ya que en ninguna de las ocasiones se había con alguien de dominara el idioma.

― Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué se te ofrece? Hago de todo querido ―

― Por ahora solo quiero conversar, si se puede…claro―

― Está bien, pues tu eres el que paga, por lo cierto no trajeras un poco más de dinero―

― ¿Por qué? ―

― Puedo hacer algún servicio extra, si lo deseas…por un poco de dinero más claro―

―No está bien así, además no creo necesitar del servicio habitual―

― Si lo deseas no dudes en pedírmelo, eh―

― Claro, lo haré si así lo deseo―

― Y ¿de qué quieres hablar? ―

― Si no te molesta… ¿podrías platicarme algo, tú? ― Cuando él le dijo esto, puso una cara de confusión, no sabía porque ese hombre le parecía tan extraño, si todos iban solo a satisfacer sus necesidades y luego se largaban, y la mayoría de ellos siempre le pedían servicios especiales, cosa que a ella le convenía de antemano, entonces a ella se le ocurrió una idea

― Puedo contarte cómo llegué aquí, pero eso te va a costar un poco más ¿estás dispuesto a pagarlo?―

― Por supuesto― contesto el castaño oscuro sin contratiempos

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Después de un lapso de tiempo Gaara empezó a abrir sus ojos, Matsuri ya tenía un buen tiempo despierta sin embargo no quiso interrumpir el sueño del durmiente, así que solo se dedico a acariciar los cabellos rojos y observar como pasaba entre sus dedos, de vez en cuando sonreía pues se imaginaba a un bebé con esa cabellera. Gaara observó por un momento lo que ella hacía, cuando noto su sonrisa, el tomo la punta de su cabellera castaño y comentó

― Si tuviera tu cabello, también seria hermoso― y le dedico una sonrisa, al escuchar su voz ella agacho su cabeza y respondió a su gesto con uno idéntico, hablo entonces

― **No entiendo lo que dices, pero no importa aún así estoy muy enamorada de ti, y muy pronto seremos padres, no importa a quien se parezca nuestro hijo será hermoso ¿verdad?** ―

―**Sí―** contesto Gaara, lo que sorprendió a Matsuri y muy emocionada le preguntó

― **¿Me entiendes?―**

―**Si―**

― **¿También estás feliz con la noticia de nuestro embarazo? ―**

―**Si―**

― **¿estás seguro? ―**

―**Si―** Matsuri no podía contener su emoción, cuando repentinamente se quedo pensando que solo había realizado preguntas que la respuesta seria Si, así que pregunto algo, que la respuesta según ella tendría que ser no, para sí comprobar si realmente el pelirrojo la entendía

― **¿Eres un Otaku, que ama las habitaciones temáticas? ―** hizo está pregunta porque noto la cara de desagrado cuando entraron en una de las habitaciones temáticas, después de haberlas dejado de visitar por varios días

― **Si―** contesto él con una sonrisa en el rostro y a ella solo se dibujo una gotita en la frente mientras preguntaba

― **¿has entendido algo de lo que te he dicho? ―**

― **Si―** después de esto Matsuri desprendía un aura negra depresiva de su persona, cosa que noto Gaara la abrazo porque no entendió el cambio de humor tan repentino, pensó que se debía al embarazo, así que solo atino en reconfortarla

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Quizá no era su hermana, mucho menos su madre…pero desprendía una calidez de su cuerpo que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera cuando Neji su primo, su única familia la abrazo. Por su parte aquella mujer de cabellera color palo de rosa, y ojos verde limón, volteo a ver a Neji, le otorgo una sonrisa, después empezó a mover su boca, donde el claramente leyó

―_Dile a Lee que lo amo y que estamos muy bien―_ él se quedo un poco consternado, pues como ella podría saber quién era él, si él ni siquiera la conocía, pensó en su amigo, recordó las pocas fotos que habría logrado tomarse juntos…y concluyo que debía de ser por eso, además le había contado de su habilidad para leer los labios a distancia corta y él le respondió

― Lo haré― comentario que no incomodo a Hanabi pues se había quedado dormida sobre las piernas de la ojilimón, y está contesto

― _Mil gracias te lo agradezco―_ después volteo a ver a Hanabi, empezó a acariciar su cabellera castaña y volteo a ver a Neji y cuestiono

― _Es tu hermana―_

― No, mi prima― para decirle eso se acerco un poco y lo susurro en voz casi audible, pues no quería que lo percibieran los micrófonos y continuo, ya con un tono de voz un poco más alto, pero aún bajo

― ¿y cómo te llamas? ―

― _Fubuki Kakuyoku_ ―

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Como muchas personas vine a Japón de vacaciones con varios de mis amigos…los has de conocer…es el alto de la mohicana…el que nos cuida…he de comentar que tengo ciertas ventajas a las demás pues además de él, los que cuidan la puerta también lo son, por lo que puedo salir afuera en varias ocasiones― concluyó su relato Tayuyá, mientras Shino pensaba las cosas un poco consternado y pregunto

― ¿y por qué no has escapado de este lugar? ―

― Hemos tratado de irnos, pero no podemos apenas llegamos al tranvía y regresamos―

― ¿quién ha tratado? ―

― Yo y mis amigos―

― ¿y por qué vuelven? ―

― Siempre por necesidad, es como si estuviésemos malditos―

― ¿por qué dices eso? ―

― Eso es lo que sucede…no podemos por más que intentamos siempre volvemos a este lugar…inclusive he llegado a pensar que nunca vamos a volver a casa―

― ¿por qué? ―

― ¿Sabes que además de las casas…manejan un hospital? ― El Aburame a pesar de tener conocimiento del tal hecho tuvo que fingir desconocimiento para no levantar sospechas

― No, ¿y para qué? ―

― En ese lugar llevan a cabo experimentos…―

― ¿qué clase de experimentos? ―

― Supuestamente es para descubrir fuentes energéticas de nuestro cuerpo, para así mantener nuestras actividades durante más tiempo, además…― Tayuyá hizo una pequeña pausa aquí

― Además… ¿de qué? ―

― Parece que el jefe desea encontrar algo así como un afrodisiaco para mantener la juventud por más tiempo―

― ¿y por qué desea eso? ―

― No lo sé―

― ¿y eso en qué se relaciona con que tú y tus amigos no hayan podido escapar de este lugar? ―

― Pues somos sus experimentos de inició y nos inyecto un liquido extraño sin el cual no podemos vivir, nos lo aplican cada quince días…―

― Así que huir… ¿implicaría su muerte?―

― Hai― el castaño se quedo pensando por un momento, pues nadie le había hablado de esto, ni siquiera se lo habían mencionado…quizá ni siquiera lo sabrían…

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Después de un momento de mantenerse abrazados el pelirrojo al fin la soltó, ella le señalo el reloj y este marcaba las 8…era la hora de irse, sin más demora se despidió de ella, con un beso en sus labios y otro en su vientre, y se fue de ahí

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Entonces Fubuki movió sus labios y pregunto

― _Tu eres Neji ¿verdad? ―_

― Hai―

― _Lee me ha hablado mucho de ti―_

― Seguramente― volteó a ver a su prima la cual despertaba de su sueño y como el reloj quedaba en posición frontal a su rostro lo señalo, lo cual provoca que los otros lo voltearan a ver y el ojiperla, dijera

― Bueno…regreso mañana a verlas espero no les moleste…Hasta luego― Se fue…toco la puerta y Jiröbö la abrió volteo a ver a Fubuki y ella leyó en sus labios

― _Cuídala…es mi única familia― _y ella le respondió

― _Y tu cuida de Lee…ya que él es la mía― _Se fue de ahí a encontrarse con su demás compañeros.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Después levanto su rostro para checar la hora, ya era la hora de irse

― Muchas gracias― dijo el castaño oscuro y le estrecho su mano, le entrego el dinero extra y salió de ahí

― Gracias a ti― grito Tayuyá

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Se encontraron como era costumbre en la sala, en esa ocasión Kiba no los acompañaba, ya que él había ido a la comandancia como iba todo, ya que era el único policía local en esto, además de los encubiertos, solo informaba todo a grandes rasgos…ya que sospechaban que alguien dentro estaba pasando información al dueño de las casas.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Después ya se encontraban en Yokohama reunidos, ya que Shino había mencionado que al parecer había dado con información de la cual aún no tenían conocimiento.

Se entraban reunidos todos, los últimos en llegar fueron lo que venían de las casas de citas…

― Hola muchachos, espero que estén haciendo bien su trabajo, porque nosotros, ya concluimos con las direcciones que nos dio el soplón ¿verdad, chicos?― dijo Inoichi, tanto Chôji como Jûgo solo atinaron en asentir con la cabezas mientras Lee alzó su pulgar y grito a todo pulmón

― Hai…además el soplón nos dio otra dirección…pero parece ser la de ustedes queridos amigos― y se acerco a Gaara, Kiba, Shino y Neji a rodearlos con sus brazos

― Lee…― dijo Neji y el mencionado los soltó de inmediato, el Nara hablo

― Entonces ¿qué nos ibas a decir Aburame? ―

― Eres muy impaciente Shika― intervino Ino

― Y tu entrometida, querida― comento Sai con su sonrisa típica

― Hmp, se pueden callar…hoy vino mi esposa, ya que me dijeron que era importante su presencia― dijo un hombre que entraba a sala en ese momento

― ¿Sasuke? ― interrogaron Gaara e Ino al mismos tiempo

― ¿lo conoces? ― se preguntaron uno al otro al unísono

― Hai, es esposo de mi mejor amiga― contesto Ino muy entusiasmada

― Ohhh―

― ¿y tuyo? ―

― Recuerdas cuando platique contigo de mis amigos los monstruos― intervino Sai

― Hai― contesto Ino

― Ellos son…solo falta el zorroi…espero que puedas conocerlo pronto― entonces se quedo callado, y ellos siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo, Shino explico lo que le había comentado esa chica

―Hmp― Atino a decir Sasuke, pero su esposa que había estado en el baño hasta ese momento salió del mismo

― Sayonara―

― Hola frentona―

―Hola gorda…efectivamente es nueva la información…sin embargo ya teníamos las sospechas por eso mandamos traer a un experto químico―

―Pero si estás lo doble de gorda que yo ¿cómo me dices eso? ―

― Eso se debe a que mi embarazo es más avanzado que el tuyo―

―Después ustedes siguen su plática ¿y cuándo llegara el experto químico? ― pregunto Shikamaru

― ¿cómo qué cuando llegara Nara? ― comentó indignada Temari

― ¿por eso te mandaron traer de Akita? ―

― Hai―

― Pero Temari es peligroso…―

―acaso el hombre más perezoso del mundo… ¿está preocupado? ―

―Temari…por favor…tú sabes…―

― ¿qué se? ―

―que me preocupas demasiado, además hemos tratado durante 3 años para esto y ahora que por fin…no quiero que pase nada malo― Temari se acerco a su esposo, lo tomo por el mentón, le dio un beso en los labios, después señalo el rostro del Nara con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, le guiño el ojo y dijo

―No te preocupes…prometo cuidarme muy bien―

― Está bien mujer problemática, sé que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, así que solo me queda apoyarte―

― Así es…deja de estar de perezoso y quitarle el tiempo a los demás y sigamos con lo que estaban haciendo―

― Pues de hecho mi compañero, tiene razón en preocuparse― comento Kiba

― Entonces Shino ¿en qué estabas pensando? ― retomo el tema la pelirrosa

― Pues ya que está presente la experta, lo que necesitamos es que saque esa extraña formula y si hay antídoto, sería una excelente adquicisión para la investigación, esas serían las prioridades, ¿crees poder hacerlo Temari?―

―Hai…sin contratiempo―

― En dado caso que no exista ningún antídoto entonces será necesario la intervención de más expertos químicos…pero eso se verá más adelante― menciono el Forense

― ¿creen necesitar apoyo en la casa de citas? ― Intervino el cuñado de Kiba y este respondió

― No creo que sea necesario, ahora las prioridades son la vigilancia del área del hospital y pues la casa de citas está cubierta con nosotros, por lo cierto en el área del hospital ¿quién está además de usted doctora Haruno?―

― La verdad que hay menos gente infiltrada que en la casa de citas, es que está mucho más vigilada, la primera en poder infiltrarse fue la neuróloga, que al parecer el que está dirigiendo el proyecto el mismo la invito, pero como es muy difícil su ubicación no se le ha podido aprender, su nombre es Tsunade Senju, además de ella, hay otra chica que es de Nagasaki está trabajando en el área de química desde hace un año, pero la verdad es que están muy restringidas y nadie se ha podido integrar a ese grupo, hasta ahora Temari-san, yo muy pronto saldré con permiso, así que se quedara la mano derecha del dirigente en mi lugar, sin embargo…hace un momento me llego una circular comunicándome que es necesario que busque una persona de mi entera confianza para suplirme, lo cual me tiene un poco descolocada, sin embargo no sé porque el motivo del cambio, quizá fue la repentina desaparición de las casas o no lo sé…―

― Crees, que yo pueda suplirte― cuestionó el Aburame

― No lo creo, ya que el personal generalmente somos mujeres, además de…― intervino alguien que hasta ese momento se encontraba callada

― Yo ya le dije que yo iré…además ya he llamado al laboratorio y me han dicho que te harán volver al laboratorio…no sé el motivo…solo se quedaran asignados Gaara, Neji y Kiba― termino de decir la rubia oscura

― ¿qué has dicho Shiho? ―

― Lo que has escuchado…así que deja esto en manos de Shikamaru, para que él se encargue de todo― concluyo la de lentes

― Pues yo también saldré de apoyarlos por el momento…me han llamado también del cuartel, lo que me tienen consternado es también el porqué han llamado también a Shino―

―Es algo raro ¿no te parece perezoso? ― intervino Temari

― Tienes razón― respondió tranquilamente el Nara

― Entonces ¿quién se va a encargar de esto? ― preguntó una alarmada Ino, y se quedaron mirando entre ellos, ya que aunque varios de ellos ya se habían desocupado no sabían si eran competentes como para hacerse responsable de todo y entonces el Aburame hablo

― Señor Inoichi ¿usted cree poder quedarse a cargo? ― Como era el mayor de todos, ya retirado y con la mayor experiencia, Shino pensó sería el indicado, y este respondió

― No, joven discúlpenme pero me han llamado de la academia para confirmar un curso que tenía programado desde hace tiempo y como considere que mi ayuda ya no sería necesaria aquí, acepte…siento no haberlo consultado previamente, pero algo que ya había acordado con anterioridad―

― No se preocupe señor, por eso se lo pregunté…―cuando iba a continuar hablando la voz de Chöji lo interrumpió

― Yo podría quedarme encargo si no les molesta, mi esposa además de ser policía, es experta en informática, casi tanto como mi buen amigo Nara, en cuanto al bebé, no se preocupen nosotros nos haremos cargo―

― No como creen que los vayamos a dejar solo, Sai y yo les ayudamos con el bebé mientras se encargan de lo demás ¿verdad, Sai? ― dijo Ino

― Si, querida está bien, además creo que en departamento de policía de aquí está solicitando un dibujante temporal, pues el suyo salió de licencia― contestó Sai

― Está bien Sai-kun― y lo abrazó, así el Aburame retomo nuevamente la palabra

― Entonces así se queda la organización…― nuevamente fue interrumpido pero está vez por Neji

― Crees posible que Lee pueda asistir en tu ausencia― entonces intervino el Inuzuka

― Es necesario avisarle a Sarutobi de cualquier cambio― Neji le respondió áspero

― Como si tú y este les hubiesen avisado con anticipo de sus chistecitos, además yo ya he hablado a la oficina, y dijeron que no había ningún problema, ya que él se encuentra en el registro de la gente capacitada como agente infiltrado― dijo en un tono un arrogante, y señalando a Gaara

― Déjame de señalar con tu dedo― dijo Gaara antes de bajar la mano del Hÿuga con la cual la señalaba, pero su hermana intervino

― Oye ¿a qué te refieres específicamente con los "chistecitos" de estos? ― dijo Temari señalando a cada uno con una de sus manos pues se había colocado en medio de los mismos

― Temari, que no has escuchado que no me gusta que me señales― dijo Gaara en un tono un tanto descortés, quito la mano de su rostro, mientras el Inuzuka repitió la acción pero con más suavidad y dejando escapar un gruñido de su boca

― Esa no es información que me compete decir― respondió serio el ojiperla

― Pero ya tenemos la duda― dijo curiosa Ino

― Hija― replicó Inoichi

― Ustedes no piensan decir nada, piensan quedarse mudos…además tarde o temprano se tendrán que enterar o que piensan "eliminar" a sus "chistecitos" ― Dijo una impaciente Sakura que ya sabía de lo que estaban hablando, sin embargo Kiba dijo un poco molesto

― Es algo que realmente no les importa, además doctora como se atreve siquiera a insinuar que los vamos a eliminar, al menos yo no lo pienso hacer, y la verdad me indigna que los llamen así…― lo interrumpió un furibundo Sasuke

― A mí esposa no le hables en ese tono y menos en mi presencia…―mientras decía esto lanzaba una mirada asesina contra Kiba mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos, Gaara como conocía muy bien el temperamento de su amigo, se puso entre ellos y hablo

― Creo que es un tema que en lugar de causar tensiones, debería de causar alegría, ya que son producto del amor― Todos menos Kiba y Sakura, lo veían con cara de ¿a este que le pico?, mientras el primero solo sonrió de lado y la segunda dejo escapar una lagrima de ternura, mientras Temari un poco más compuesta pregunto

― ¿A qué te refieres hermano? ― Gaara volteo a ver a Kiba, quien entendió este gesto como necesitaba de su aprobación, este asintió con su cabeza y el pelirrojo continúo hablando

― Pues que Kiba y yo, vamos a ser padres― Los demás los miraron con cara de sorpresa y expresiones desencajadas, sobre todo con dudas

― ¿qué has dicho Gaara? Pero ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? ¿dónde? ¿con quién? ― preguntaba una estupefacta Temari, ya que con el carácter que tenía su hermano menor no creía que lo que estaba escuchando era verdad, inclusive pensó que estaba teniendo una pesadilla y pellizco a su esposo que estaba cerca de ella que al sentir tal cosa, solo soltó un grito, que llamo la atención de los demás que solo lo miraron, pero Ino comento

― Está bien que te emocione que vayas a ser tío Shika, pero no es necesario que grites tan fuerte― ya que ella estaba muy cerca del castaño y su grito retumbo en su cabeza, mientras este miro a su esposa, que solo le encogió sus hombros, y le regalo una sonrisa de esas que ponía cuando pedía disculpas, él solo movió su cabeza de un lado al otro y también le sonrió, de cualquier forma estaba enamorado de esa mujer problemática, mientras en esta ocasión Kiba hablo

― Pues lo repito vamos a ser padres… ¿cómo? Creo que la mayoría de los presentes lo saben ¿o quieren detalles?... ―guardo silencio y todos gritaron al unisonó

― No―

― No es necesario que griten aún escucho bien, ¿cuándo? Pues hace casi 3 meses ¿y tú? ― Gaara contesto muy serio

―uno― y continuo en Inuzuka

― ¿dónde? Es algo que no quisiera responder, pero Neji tiene razón…y hay que afrontar las consecuencias…fue en la casa de citas y por lo tanto la siguiente respuesta ya se la imaginaran― y dijo una sorprendida Temari

― ¿con una chica de la casa? ―

― Hai…― respondió Kiba―no importa el tiempo, el lugar, ni las circunstancias, nuestros hijos fueron concebidos con amor y con las personas que amamos― concluyó Kiba con una sonrisa en su rostro, su cuñado se acercó, le dio una palmada en su espalda que casi lo tira de boca

―Felicidades cuñado, tu madre y hermana van a estar muy contentas, les dices solo ¿o yo te apoyo?― a Kiba le corrió una gota en su frente pensando cómo iban a reaccionar su familia y contesto apresuradamente

― Apóyame―

― Esta bien, total las que tendrá que soportarlas soy yo por que la semana entrante nos regresamos a Matsue pues ya se terminan mis vacaciones―

― ¿Mamá viene por ustedes? ―

― Hai, llega el viernes, aunque ella quería llegar el sábado, Hana le insistió y le dijo que cerrara la veterinaria el sábado, ¿sabes cómo es tu mama? No le gusta cerrar la veterinaria por nada―

― Tienes razón― inicio a hablar Inoichi

― Bueno muchachos fue un placer haber trabajado a su lado, hace años que no hacía esto y la verdad es que uno extraña su trabajo, cuando pase algo parecido saben en donde encontrarme―

― Si señor y mucha suerte con lo de la academia― dijo el Forense

― Pues dejo esto en sus manos, espero no lo echen a perder todo, cualquier cosa llámenme, ya salgo de licencia en un par de días― hablo la pelirrosa

― Por cierto papá quiero que vayas a la casa…― dijo Ino, pero la interrumpió Inoichi

― Sí hija llegando a Niigata, voy a tu casa a checar a tu jardín a tus perros y a tu gata ¿está bien? ―

― Sí papá y gracias― Ino se acercó a él y lo abrazó, mientras que Sai le dio un buen apretón de manos

Poco a poco cada uno se fue a su casa, pero en está ocasión Lee, se fue con una maleta, y se dirigía a la casa de su amigo, el cual pensaba que quizá no había sido buena idea traerlo a vivir con él…pero no podía negar que estar cerca de él a pesar de ser un poco molesto, le alegraba su día.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

En Yokohama por otra lado se habían quedado los matrimonios Akimichi y Tsuchigumo, que era el apellido que llevaba Sai, ya que después de haber salido de aquel reformatorio, desgraciadamente en uno de sus trabajos se dieron cuenta que no tenía tutor y las autoridades lo llevaron con él, para su buena suerte se encontró con una pareja joven, que al verlo a pesar de ya ser un adolescente desearon adoptarlo…sus nombres Utaka y Hotaru Tsuchigumo… ¿por qué lo habían hecho?...él ya lo sabía…

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Pero nosotros no…jojojo

Un capítulo más y solo me queda 1 para cumplir con mi promesa, pero como me atraso cumpliendo pues hare otro para compensar y pocos para el final de la historia, quienes me han leído saben y conocen que no soy de historias extensas…así que van las preguntas

¿quieren lemon? Antes que sea el final ¿y de quién lo quieren?

¿Qué aparezca algún personaje? ¿quién? créanme que habrá aún más apariciones

¿por qué habrán llamado misteriosamente a Aburame y Nara? Más bien ¿para qué?

¿cuál será el secreto escondido de Temari y Shikamaru?

¿quién será la misteriosa química que desde hace un año no tienen comunicación con ella? ¿pasará lo mismo con Temari?

A que ya saben quién es el villano de la historia

i Nombre que le da a Naruto en su historia Mariposa de papel de Deltaporsiempre


	7. Atando Cabos

Los personajes que ocupare no me pertenecen…ni nunca lo serán, ya que forman parte del anime-manga llamado Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto

_La cursiva son pensamientos. _

Estos lo diálogos

**Y estos son el otro idioma**

ADVERTENCIA CREO QUE ESTO ES MA…es decir si no les gusta el lemon mejor no lo lean…por sobre advertencia no hay engaño, sin más los dejo con…

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Atando cabos

Se encontraban en la recamara de huéspedes Sai e Ino, pues decidieron fuera así ya que la habitación de Lee era más espaciosa…y la necesitaban Chôji y su esposa, ya que tenían al bebé…no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sus amigos se habían ido a sus casas, ellos estaban recostados en sus aposentos cuando empezaron a platicar, Ino le preguntó a Sai

― Sai ¿y tienes abuelo? ― hace no mucho tiempo Ino había conocido a los padres de Sai, y conocía que era un hijo adoptivo, además de que lo adoptaron cerca de los 16 años…

― Podría decirse, que sí…bueno tenía―

― ¿A qué te refieres con que podría decirse? ―

― Pues igual que a mí, a mi padre también lo adoptaron―

― ¿de verdad? ―

― Hai―

― De hecho cuando mi padre tampoco conoció a sus padres, al igual que yo, y quien lo adopto fue su sensei del orfanato―

― En serio―

― Sí, era su sensei de arte…él le enseño a amar su talento, como mi padre me enseño a amar el mío―

―Pero ¿tu padre dibuja? ―

―No…mi padre es músico…uno muy bueno…en verdad, es un gran artista―

―Sai…estás muy orgulloso de él ¿verdad? ―

― Hai, Ino…ellos me enseñaron muchas cosas, a pesar que me adoptaron ya siendo un adolescente, y a pesar de que no naci de ellos, e inclusive no me eduque con ellos, mi formación si fue con ellos―

―Tu ¿formación? ―

―Hai…mis amigos…los monstruos me enseñaron el valor de la amistad, la confianza y el apoyo, yo ya había leído muchos libros que tocaban esos temas, no te imaginas cuantos…pero hasta que tuve contacto con ellos…pude comprobar lo que era realmente y créeme que ningún libro lo puede describir, ni siquiera se puede acercar a la definición de todo lo que implica…cuando me aleje de ellos creí que había aprendido lo suficiente que con los libros no aprendí…pero cuando conocí a mis padres…me enseñaron…algo que había leído por años y me confundió mucho…―

― ¿qué Sai? ―

― El significado del amor…no solo por uno mismo, sino también por el otro, me enseñaron el valorar a las otras personas no por lo que significan para ti, sino por lo que son…me enseñaron en pocas palabras…a ser…un ser humano, el valor del perdón, de la solidaridad, la tolerancia…por eso no necesito saber más, ellos son mis padres y yo soy su hijo…porque yo mismo fui una elección de Amor―Al concluir su dialogo Sai volteo a ver a su esposa y noto que se le escurría una lagrima por su mejilla

―Ino ¿te pasa algo? ― preguntó un tanto preocupado, ya que a pesar de todo en ocasiones olvidaba lo que leyó en los libros…y eso empezó a suceder cuando se entero que iba a ser padre…simplemente no se podía concentrar en otra cosa que no fueran ellos, entonces ella le respondió

― Nada, estas acabando de aprender la lección―

― ¿cuál Ino? ―

― La del amor― ella se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios, él la rodeo por la cintura, sus brazos apenas lograban rodearla pues a pesar de que ella solo tenía 5 meses tenía una linda pancita un poco grande ya que ahí se encontraban un hermoso par de angelitos como ella les llamaba, él empezó a profundizar el beso y ella gustosa continuo, ya que por el embarazo…ella estaba con más ganas de lo habitual, ella lo estrecho más a su cuerpo el subió sus brazos a sus hombros y bajo los tirantes de su camisón para que esta cayera al piso de un solo movimiento, para dejarla con solo tu bikini puesto, él al verla así, se separo un poco de ella y la observó, ella un tanto preocupada cuestionó

― ¿sucede algo Sai? ¿Acaso así ya no te gusto? ― está última pregunta la hizo con voz quebrada ya que por el embarazo estaba más sensible que lo habitual, se acercó para abrazarla, la contrajo tanto pudo a su cuerpo, cuando su boca estuvo cerca de su oreja le dijo en susurro

― No nada de eso hermosa, solo estaba pensando que cuando nazcan los niños…tendré que compartir mis juguetes―

― ¿cuáles juguetes, Sai? ― preguntó Ino un poco consternada y Sai en un solo movimiento había pasado sus manos de su espalda a sus senos y había empezado a jugar con sus pezones con sus manos

― Estos…pero si los voy a poder jugar aunque ellos estén ¿verdad? ―dijo mirando a la cara a su esposa, mientras su boca hizo un camino de besos desde su boca hasta uno de sus senos, el cual al llegar a su pezón empezó a succionarlo

―Siii, Saiiii― respondió Ino un tanto agitada, pero continuo hablando, mientras su marido bajaba su mano desocupada lentamente pasando por su pancita de embarazada, su cintura, su muslo hasta llegar a su entrepierna y empezar a acariciar su intimidad sobre tu ropa interior ―solooo…mmm, siii, prometessss ayuuuudaaarmeee a cuiii…daaarloosss―

― Eso ni lo dudes linda, es algo que deseo tanto que no puedo esperar más―decía esto quitando la última prenda que su mujer aún tenía puesta y aventándola tan lejos como pudo, con cuidado introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, ella solo pudo emitir un suspiro, dijo

― no, mjm…es justo Sai, mjm… mirame… tu… mjm… ni… mjm… si… mjm... mjmm… estas…mij….dessss…..siii…mjm…más― empezaba a soltar gemidos de placer, ya Sai tenía dentro de su intimidad 2 de los dedos de sus manos, entrando y saliendo de su intimidad húmeda, entonces él dijo

― Eso se arregla de inmediato Ino― y tan rápido como pudo con la mano que hasta ese momento se encontraba en el seno de Ino, se quito su bóxer de un solo movimiento y lo aventó donde fuera, saco su otra mano de la intimidad del cuerpo de su mujer, la acaricio de sus pantorrillas a sus muslos, al llegar a sus caderas la acercó a él y cargo a la altura de su cintura, suavemente la deposito en la cama, le dio un dulce beso en los labios que fue sucedido de miles de ellos empezando por su nuca, pasando por su cuello, clavícula, sus dos senos, su tórax, su vientre, su pubis, hasta llegar a su intimidad, donde introdujo su lengua, mientras Ino, se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama mientras emitía sonidos indescifrables que ha Sai solo lo excitaban más y más… cuando sintió que ya no iba a aguantar más se recostó a espaldas de Ino, la beso detrás de su cuello, mientras su mano derecha la paso bajo el cuerpo de ella y estaba acariciando uno de sus senos mientras la otra delineaba el contorno de su cuerpo…cuando llego a su trasero empezó a acariciar y cuando encontró la entrada a su intimidad, separo un poco sus nalgas y tomo con su mano su miembro erecto de un solo movimiento lo introdujo totalmente en su intimidad, cuando ya estaba dentro de ella su mano subió al seno que no estaba acariciando, empezaron a moverse acompasadamente, poco a poco fueron subieron su velocidad…hasta que sus penetraciones se volvieran rápidas y continuas…Ino dijo

― Ya no aguanto― Sai respondió con voz aguda

― Yo tampoco― después de eso fundieron sus labios, sus cuerpos y llegaron al clímax juntos…unos pocos minutos después un poco más repuestos dejaron de ser el uno solo, él le dio un beso en su hombro izquierdo y le dijo

― Gracias por permitir compartir nuestro amor― se levanto un poco solo para alcanzar la sabana que luego cubriría el cuerpo desnudo de ambos, cuando el volvió a su lado, la rodeo con sus brazos por su espalda, ella le beso una de sus manos, y comentó

― Gracias a ti también― y así quedaron ambos dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Mientras tanto en Tokio ya todos estaban todos en sus respectivas casas, descansando, bueno casi todos…En la casa de Neji estaba un alegre Lee riéndose a carcajadas, mientras el ojiperla estaba morado de coraje

― Neji…estas…usando….esa…cosa…tu llama de la juventud, si ha de ser grande―

― Lee, cálmate ya te dije que lo hago para que Tenten este tranquila―

― Pero es que no lo puedo creer―

― Desde hace una hora estás diciendo lo mismo y riéndote como loco―

― Es que…jajaja…¿cómo…jajaja….no…lo…creo―

― Pues aunque no lo creas, lo hizo y punto ya es muy tarde…ya es hora de dormirnos mañana tenemos que trabajar―

― Si...jajaja…jefe…jaja― mientras Neji, solo pensaba _como fui a olvidar que el dichoso cinturón lo había dejado en el baño de la recamara de huéspedes el otro día_

Flashback

Neji venía llegando de Yokohama hace como media semana, Tenten lo llamo desde la recamara de huéspedes

― Neji―

―**Voy―** contesto mientras subía las escaleras de su pequeño departamento

―**Oye, me puse a reacomodar este cuarto ¿crees que se ve bien así?** ― le dijo la castaña que se encontraba sobre unas escaleras colgando el cuadro que era la última cosa que faltaba acomodar en dicho cuarto

― **Se ve bien―** volteo a ver a su esposa y estaba toda sudada con su cabello atado en una cola alta, con un pequeño short y una camiseta que dejaba ver todo su sostén y Neji solo paso saliva

― **Sucede algo Neji―** pregunto la ojicafé confundida

― **¿desde cuándo tienes esa ropa? ―**

― **Oh, está ropa me la compre especialmente para hacer este tipo de tareas ¿es muy fea? ―**

― **No, simplemente me llamo la atención porque no sueles usar ropa de ese tipo―**

―**Está bien, bueno ahora quiero que me acompañes al baño, tango que cambiar el foco―**

― **Si quieres lo hago yo―** pregunto el ojiperla

― **No, lo quiero hacer yo―** entraron al baño y como el soquete del foco quedaba cerca de la taza del baño, se subió a ella y le pidió al Hyuga que la detuviera de las piernas mientras ella lo colocaba, ya puesto el foco, cuando Tenten bajaba de la taza perdió el equilibrio cayó sobre su esposo quedaron frente a frente, él por impulso la beso, ella continuo con el beso, cuando les hizo falta aire se separaron, se vieron uno al otro, se sonrieron mutuamente…después ella se levanto lo cual desconcertó al castaño, pero echo seguro a la puerta y lo volteo a ver con esas miradas que a él lo enloquecían y dijo

―**Creo que estoy un poco sucia ¿puedes ayudar a bañarme?** ― le guiño un ojo, el no tardo en abrir la regadera y entibiar el agua

― **Ya está lista su agua señorita―** dijo su esposo

― **pero deje le ayudo con eso―** después de esto el ojiperla se puso frente a Tenten, le dio otro beso en los labios mientras le quitaba esa pequeña camiseta llena de sudor, después sus manos bajaron, le quitaron su pequeño short, mientras la seguía besando se desabrocho su camisa y pantalón y se lo quito, después le quito el sostén a su esposa y delineo con sus manos toda la espalda de su mujer hasta toparse con ese dichoso cinturón, poco a poco fue desabrochándolo hasta que se lo quito, después se quito el suyo y quedaron desnudos uno frente al otro tomo cada uno de sus piernas y las puso alrededor de su cadera, mientras sus labios descendieron de sus labios hasta uno de sus pezones, su mujer empezó a lanzar suspiros, mientras él la atrapaba entre la pared y su cuerpo, inicio a frotar sus intimidades, mientras escuchaba que su esposa pedía más, siguió con sus movimientos cadenciosos hasta que sintió que la entrada de la intimidad de su mujer se humedecía, él se acomodo y poco a poco se hicieron uno Tenten se aferraba a sus espalda con sus manos y sus piernas lo rodeaba, él la tomo por la cintura, mientras ella tomó su rostro con su manos le dio un beso, y poco a poco las penetraciones que en un principio eran lentas y cadenciosas, se convirtieron en rápidas y frenéticas…ambos ya estaban al borde, no podían decir palabras, pero cuando sintieron que llegaban a la cúspide se abrazaron y besaron, poco a poco y aun jadeantes se separaron poco a poco y ella con una sonrisa le dijo

―**ahora ya es tiempo de bañarnos―** se bañaron uno al otro, se enredaron en su respectiva toalla, él la cargo en sus brazos como el primer día en que llegaron a esa casa, llenos de amor y esperanza, pero sobretodo con la ilusión de conformar una familia…una familia que ahora era más grande…con el recién recuentro con su prima…pero sobretodo más feliz

Al llegar a su recamara se abrazaron y durmieron tanto tiempo…que al siguiente día Neji no se puso su cinturón y llego tarde a su trabajo.

Fin del flashback

Después de hora y media de su amigo y ver a su esposa toda sonrojada cuando llego con ambos cinturones en la manos, Neji ya había podido por fin conciliado su sueño, después de repetir lo recordado con su maestra en armas.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Regresando a Yokohama se encontraban Chöji y su esposa lavando los platos de la cena, ya que se habían ofrecido a lavarlos, a pesar de que Ino y Sai habían insistido en hacerlo, sin embargo Sari les gano diciendo

―_Déjenlos…yo los lavo de cualquier manera tengo que lavar los biberones de Hoshi, así que no se preocupen―_

Y ahí se encontraban ellos lavando, después de que su pequeño hijo se quedara dormido, ya habían tomado su hábito porque su hijo no despertaba durante la noche, cosa que agradecían ya que así podían hacer varias actividades, por supuesto que no lo descuidaba le daban vueltas además de tener unos intercomunicadores. Cuando acabaron de lavar los platos Chôji le tomo la mano a su esposa y le puso una esclava en ella, ella se quedo un poco confundida y lo vio con un ojo entrecerrado, él castaño claro solo atino a decir

― **no me digas que se te olvido―**

― **¿qué se me olvido Chôji? ―**

― **Hoy…es nuestro aniversario Sari―**

― **no faltan un par de meses…―**

― **Ese no Sari, de cuando nos hicimos novios, ya sé que para el de nuestra boda falta todavía un par de meses―**Ella se acerco apresuradamente al calendario y efectivamente era la fecha del día en que se conocieron y la misma en la que se hicieron novios…Chôji tenía buena memoria y hacia de esos momentos especiales aún más especiales…ella lo volteó a ver y dijo

― **Lo siento Chôji…se me ha olvidado y no te he comprado regalo―**

― **Y quien dice que quiero un regalo que se compre en las tiendas―** esto lo dijo él, la tomo de la cintura, la puso sobre la mesa del comedor y le beso el cuello

―**Chôji…el niño―** dijo con su voz entrecortada a causa de las caricias de él

― **está durmiendo y sabes que no despertara hasta mañana temprano―** mientras sus manos se posicionaban en lo alto de su espalda e inicio a abrir el cierre de su vestido mientras sus labios bajaban de su cuello a su clavícula

― **¿y los chi…cos? ―**

― **Ya me encargue de eso no te preocupes―** ya el cierre del vestido de su esposa estaba totalmente abierto, lo saco de sus brazos, este cayó al suelo dejándolo caer al piso, pues

―**Mira qué lindo regalo me va a dar mi esposa―** dijo sin dejar de mirarla y dándole pequeños besos en sus labios

―**Chôji―** dijo Sari un poco más apenada mientras ahora sus manos jugueteaban con el cabello de su esposo, él la volvió a besar pero ahora sus manos estaban en sus cadera, después bajaron poco a poco hasta llegar a sus muslos y las manos de su esposo le daban caricias circulares, después nuevamente la tomo de la cintura, la subió a la mesa y la recostó en la mesa…después sobre la mesa Chôji visualizo la miel de maíz que habían utilizado para la cena y la vertió en el cuerpo de su esposa, ella se le quedo viendo extrañada pero no dijo nada y vio como su esposo empezó a lamer su cuerpo…todo su cuerpo…él succionaba un poco para dejar bien limpio su cuerpo…ella sentía como su boca pasaba por cada rincón, lo que provoco que su él castaño claro primero la despojara de su sostén y sus bragas para terminar…ella estaba jadeante, él se subió con ella a la pesa y le empezó a acariciar su cuerpo con ambas manos, ella lo vio y se posiciono sobre él, le besos también su cuello, después su pecho y tetilla, continuo en su cadera, subió lentamente hasta llegar a sus labios, coloco la intimidad de su esposo en la entrada de la de ella y en dos movimientos ya estaban unidos, Chôji soltó un suspiro al sentir esto mientras ella llevaba el ritmo de su danza, a él le gustaba que ella lo dirigiera, la verdad era que nunca había sido muy dominante en ese campo…poco a poco el ritmo fue aumentando, en un movimiento rápido pero cuidadoso Chôji ya estaba parado y las caderas de su esposa se encontraban a la orilla de la mesa, los dos se movían frenéticamente, hasta que los dos en un momento unieron sus líquidos, él se recostó en el pecho de su esposa todavía jadeante, después de un corto tiempo se separaron, Chôji levanto la ropa de ambos, la cargo en sus brazos, subió las escaleras y al pasar cerca del cuarto de Sai e Ino, Sari se asusto un poco pero se percato que la puerta estaba atrabancada con una silla, solo una risa suave, abrazo el cuello de su esposo, y sin notarlo ya había llegado a su habitación la recostó, el se recostó la abrazo por la espalda y con una sabana cubrió sus cuerpos desnudos…quedaron profundamente dormidos…olvidando ciertas cosas…que era mejor haberlos puesto nuevamente en su lugar.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

En una casa cerca del centro de Tokio se encontraban hablando un molesto Sasuke, con una confundida Sakura

―Ese tipo me las va a pagar…si no fuera por Gaara, ahora…―

―Estaría en el hospital atendiéndolo…la verdad que agradezco a tu amigo pues a veces te dejas llevar por tu carácter tan temperamental―

―hmp―

―Si…tienes un carácter temperamental y voluble Sasuke-kun―

― ¿mm? ―

―Pero es que no te debe hablar así…quien se cree ese tipo―

―Un papá indignado… ¿qué te parecería que alguien te insinuara lo mismo? ―

―hmp…es diferente Sakura―

―Es igual Sasuke―

―no…es diferente, además ¿quién se cree? ―

―Pero ya olvídalo―dijo Sakura mientras se acercó a su espalda y empezó a hacerle un pequeño masaje, ya que él se encontraba sentado en el sillón más grande de la sala

―mmm―se quejo Sasuke ya que esos pequeños masajes que le daba su mujer le encantaban ya que tenía unas manos tan fuertes y prodigiosas como de masajista

― ¿sabes de qué tengo ganas, Sasuke-kun? ―dijo la pelirrosa en tono seductor, él arqueo una ceja, ya que entendía muy bien los mensajes de su mujer, además que durante el embarazo los dos se la pasaban, como decirlo…muy entretenidos

― mmm, me imagino…―se paro y le dio un beso a la ojijade, que sin contratiempo se torno apasionado, se paro del sillón cautelosamente para no separar su labios de su mujer, miro a su costado y vio la hermosa mecedora que unos días atrás habían comprado con un amigo suyo, agradecía que su mujer utilizara ropa fácil de quitar y como la mayoría de su ropa interior ya no le quedaba ya no usaba sostén, así que le facilito la tarea de desnudarla, le encantaba verla en plenitud, para él era aún más sencillo pues al llegar a su casa se despojo de su ropa y andaba solo en bóxer, sus manos después de haberla despojado de esas estorbosas prendas según su opinión se mantuvieron en sus senos que con tanto masaje empezó a brotar un poco de leche de una de ella, el acercó su boca y bebió de ese dulce liquido, el mamo…y ella se arqueaba una de sus manos quedo libre con ella recorrió la espina dorsal de su mujer de arriba abajo, después se traslado al frente de su cuerpo pasando por la base de sus senos, sus costillas, su enorme vientre que le encantaba tocar, cuando llegaba ahí hacia pequeños espirales en ella, cosa que encantaba a su esposa, pues le parecía tiernos, después llegaba a su pelvis, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, cuando su mano llegaba ahí le gustaba abrir sus ojos y observar a su esposa ya que le gustaba mirar su ojos llenos de miedo…pero sobretodo de pasión y deseo…así él poco a poco primero introducía uno de sus dedos, primero lo metía y sacaba, después lo movía circularmente, hasta oír gemir a la pelirrosa y sentir como su dedo se humedecía, repetía la acción con un segundo dedo obteniendo los mismos resultados, cosa que lo enorgullecía ya que le complacía darle placer a su mujer, ella lo miro a los ojos y el solo asintió con su cabeza la jalo un poco hasta quedar sentado en la mecedera y la ella sobre él, estaban preparados él uno para el otro, una húmeda y el otro tan firme como era posible, se acomodaron para lo que continuaba ambos los deseaban, así que fue un juego en un principio, solo roces, solo contactos, pero poco a poco lo que solo eran fricciones, se convirtió en un solo ser…empezaron lentamente, poco a poco con cuidado, disfrutando cada instante, cada movimiento, gemían, sudaban, el lamía sus senos, ella revolvía su cabello, sus movimientos cambiaron de con cadencia y compas, a frenéticos y constantes, lo necesitaban…los dos se necesitan…los dos se fundieron en un placer mutuo, sublime, único…los dos estaban cansados…no querían separarse, pero lo hicieron se miraron a los ojos, ella se levando…él se quejo…ella le regalo un tierno beso… en los labios…él le tomo una de sus manos, acaricio sus dedos con los suyos, los entrecruzó se levanto de la mecedora y así los dos se fueron a recostar a la cama, él entro al baño a lavarse los dientes, ella no lo hizo porque ya se los había lavado…por lo que se recostó en su cama…cuando repentinamente sintió que bajo de ella y mojo las sabanas, las levanto y con una sonrisa en la cara, grito

―Ya es hora Sasuke-kun― Sasuke aún con el cepillo en los dientes asomó su cabeza, y pregunto

― ¿de dormir? ― Sakura negó con la cabeza se quito la sabana que la cubría…Sasuke observo una mancha debajo de su mujer…se metió nuevamente al baño a continuar lavándose los dientes y repentinamente salió corriendo del baño, gritando

― Ya es hora― corría de un lado al otro, aún con el cepillo en su boca, corrió al cuarto que habían preparado para el bebé tomo la maleta por motivo de su llegada, tomó las llaves de su camioneta; mientras tanto Sakura se puso un vestido sencillo, ligero pero rápido de ponerse tomo su maletita mientras veía como Sasuke pasaba corriendo frente al cuarto, después vio entrar a Sasuke con la llaves, la maletita de la bebé, el portabebés y este dijo

― Ya vámonos― ella llamo su atención

―Sasuke― él vio su maleta y la tomo para bajarla, nuevamente lo llamo

―Sasuke―

― ¿queeee? ―dijo entre nervioso, exasperado y enojado

― Estas desnudo― dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su boca, el bajo su mirada y efectivamente estaba desnudo, corrió una gota tipo anime por su frente, se acerco a su armario y tomo un pantalón y unos huaraches, se los puso…así se dirigieron al hospital a recibir al nuevo miembro de la familia Uchiha.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Después de una ajetreada noche…por fin era el siguiente día, todos habían tomado su desayuno en su respectiva casa…en algunas se encontraban conversando como en la Shikamaru con una cara de preocupación hablaba con Temari

―Temari…cuídate mucho―

― Deja de molestar perezoso, ya te dije desde ayer que sí―

― Entiéndeme Temari, quiero que todos estén bien…tu sabes lo importante que son para mí…mujer problemática―

―Si por eso ya te dije que Shiho, te mantendrá comunicado por cualquier duda―

―Sí, pero ahora con este cambio de planes…―ella lo callo con un dedo en sus labios

―No te preocupes…―

―Se que te sabes cuidar mujer…― ella lo jalo de su chaleco de policía, ya que él ya se había vestido para ir a la comandancia para ahorrar tiempo según él, y le plantó un beso en los labios, cosa que sorprendió al Nara

― ¿qué pasa Temari? ― dijo Shikamaru mirando a su mujer, se dio cuenta que tenía esa mirada…eso significaba

― Te han dicho que te ves irresistible con tu uniforme de policía― Le dijo seductoramente en susurro en su oreja derecha mientras con la mano izquierda le pellizcaba una de sus nalgas

―mmm, lo he dicho irresistible―

― te puedes arrepentir…―dijo él con voz ronca

― Nunca lo he hecho Nara… ¿acaso tienes miedo? ― lamió uno de sus dedos y lo paso sobre el rostro de su esposo, y su mano que se encontraba en su trasero se paso a su intimidad y la tomo con fuerza, él solo se quejo

― ¿se lo que te gusta? ― acariciaba lentamente con su mano su miembro que se empezaba a erectar, mientras besaba su cuello y lo despojaba de su chaleco, él dijo en un quejido

― sí…― las manos de él ya la abrasaban y le desato su blusa con un solo movimiento y la quito, al igual que si falda envolvente, su boca empezó a succionar su cuello y mientras su mano masajeaba magistralmente sus senos intercaladamente y dijo mirando el rostro de su mujer

― Pero no eres la única― mientras Temari dejaba escapar suspiros de su boca, mientras desabrochaba los pantalones de su esposo y como tenían el arma en sus pantalones cayeron estrepitosamente hacia el suelo, él se separo un poco para quitarse la camisa, la siguió besando y tiró los libros del escritorio del pequeño cuarto de trabajo que tenían en casa con una de sus manos rápidamente, ella se separo un poco y le dijo

―Estás un poco ansioso Nara, espera un poco― beso detrás de su oreja, después su cuello, así poco a poco, hasta llegar a su intimidad y la introdujo en su boca, el Nara solo generaba sonidos de placer, sin embargo no se quedo quieto y empezó a delinear el cuerpo de su mujer empezando por la base lateral de uno de sus senos, bajando lentamente por su cintura, pasando por sus caderas, trasero hasta llegar a su intimidad donde introdujo uno de sus dedos, con esta acción su esposa dejo escapar un quejido de sus labios, mientras de la boca de su esposa salía y entraba su intimidad, de la de ella entraban y salían un dedo de él primero, luego dos…cuando ambos sentían que se humedecían, Nara la jaló suavemente y la subió a su escritorio, de un solo movimiento entro en ella, ella gimió, retorciéndose cosa que solo le causaba placer al castaño, hacían movimientos circulares, primero lento, después más rápido y así subieron la velocidad hasta donde sus cuerpos se lo permitían, solo gemían, ya no podían más que gemir, ya sabían que iban a llegar, como siempre…como les gustaba…juntos…y así fue sin previo aviso llego lo que esperaban…quedaron rendidos, él se recargo un poco sobre ella, ella dijo

― Me tengo que ir perezoso―

― Lo sé― la jalo, le dio un beso y la ayudo a vestirse…confiaba en ella, y en sus decisiones…era tiempo de apoyarla…y no iba a empezar a no hacerlo, la beso en la frente, después en la mano, en su vientre y en sus labios, y le dijo

― Te amo problemática―

― Y yo a ti perezoso― le dio otro beso en los labios y se dirigió hacía el hospital donde trabajaba la Doctora Haruno, pero antes tenía que ir a ver a alguien.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Mientras en el hogar Aburame, se encontraban muy entretenidos buscando la bata de Shino

―Shiho ¿dónde la pusiste? ―

― Se supone está en tus cajones….―repentinamente la rubia oscura recordó algo

―no, la deje en el laboratorio, voy contigo de todos modos debo ir a dejar mi informe―

― sí quieres lo entrego por ti―

― No es necesario― repentinamente escucharon el claxon de un coche, ella corrió a su ventana y dijo

― ya vinieron por nosotros―

― ¿quién vino Shiho? ―

― apúrate ahora ya lo verás― y así salieron de su casa, y se dirigieron donde un hermoso carro deportivo convertible color verde los esperaba

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Neji se despedía de su esposa, mientras Lee gritaba desde el auto

― Apurateeeee, mi llama de la juventud está que arde…y no quiero que la tuya se encienda...sino―

― Sino ¿qué Lee? ―grito Neji un poco enojado

―nadie la apagara― dijo levantando el pulgar de su mano, mientras a Neji solo se le dibujaba una gotita tipo anime sobre su rostro, Tenten los observaba y solo sonreía, después de todo Lee era el mejor amigo de su esposo…y porque no decirlo también de ella.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Gaara salía corriendo de su departamento con un pan en su boca y un termo en su mano izquierda y las llaves de su carro en la derecha, simplemente no había podido dormir con la noticia que había recibido el día anterior…simplemente se sentía…no sabía cómo…pero si se sentía feliz…la felicidad era un sentimiento que no quería dejar ir.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Por otra parte en la casa del Inuzuka, su hermana le entregaba un pequeña lonchera con su desayuno…ya que Kiba tampoco había podido dormir…pero su motivo era diferente…no sabía cómo reaccionaría su madre con la noticia…pero estaba un tanto tranquilo ya que su cuñado había prometido apoyarlo.

Cuando Kiba se encontraba bien lejos de ahí, se encontraba su hermana leyendo un libro y su cuñado mirando a Akamaru y después lanzó una mirada que bien conocía Hana y ella le dijo con un tono un poco pícaro

― No, me hagas esos ojitos…porque estamos en la casa de mi hermano y no tardamos volver a la nuestra―

― ¿cuáles ojos? ― y acomodó justo detrás de Hana rodeando la con uno de sus brazos hasta quitarle el libro que hasta ese momento leía

―Esos con los que me miras― mientras Jûgo con su otra mano imitando a una araña, subió de su rodilla, hasta el muslo de la Inuzuka

― Jûgo, ¿aquí está Akamaru? ― él subió su mano un poco más hasta llegar a la entrepierna de su esposa y la empezó a acariciar, mientras decía

―Akamaru, me harías el favor, ahora ¿qué más falta…amita?― y por arte de magia el menciona salió por la puerta que le había instalado Kiba meses atrás, las caricias ya habían empezado a hacer efecto sobre el cuerpo de Hana

― Estamos en la sala, mmm, Jûgo―

―En la casa eso no te importa mucho―

―Jûgo, esperaaa un poocoo― pero él insistió

― Ama deme ese gusto…por favor ― cuando dijo esto último inició a acariciar con su boca la oreja de Hana y continuó su discurso

―además se que también usted lo quiere, yo la estoy sintiendo― sin más Hana lo jalo del cuello de su camisa, se la quito en un dos por tres, después le quito los pantalones, hasta dejarlo en solo su ropa interior, ella llevaba puesto un lindo vestido rojo de flores blancas, que se ataba sobre sus hombros que con un solo movimiento cayera este hasta sus caderas, después Jugo la levanto un poco de sus cadera y los saco al mismo tiempo que su bikini, la recargo sobre el brazo del sillón y después empezó a besar el cuerpo de su esposa desde la punta de su pie hasta llegar a sus costillas donde su boca choco contra la última prenda de Hana y la miro a los ojos

― ¿Puedo…? ― él no pudo acabar su pregunta cuando su mujer ya había aventado dicha prenda lejos de ellos, volvió a hablar

― Y no que en la sala no― ella lo jalo para fundir sus labios en un beso profundo y apasionado, y él la acaricio con sus manos todo su cuerpo, mientras como sentía como las caderas se movían y como la intimidad de la misma rozaba su miembro que ya estaba más que preparado para la unión de ambos…no tardo mucho en pasar esto, pues Hana se movía cada vez más y con más velocidad, cuando se unieron ella lanzó un leve gemido, Jûgo le dijo

― Ya te necesitaba…amita―

―Yo también―respondió mientras su boca se posaba sobre uno de sus senos, empezó a chuparlo poco a poco mientras con su mano suelta acaricia sutilmente el otro, él sentía como su esposa se movía repentinamente rápido, y a veces lo hacía más lento, ella tomo el mentón de su esposo y lo hizo besarla de nuevo, mientras se besaban Jûgo sintió como su mujer movía más rápido sus cadera así que él con la ayuda de sus enormes manos hizo más profundas y contundentes las mismas, sin separar sus labios él empezó a hacer mucho más rápidas la mismas mientras su esposa gritaba

―Ya Jugo, ya….―

―Ya…sólo espera un poco― después de decir esto volvieron a fundir sus labios, él disminuyo un poco la velocidad cuando dijeron esto, sin embargo poco tiempo después retomó el ritmo anterior, después de un momento sintió como su mujer se movía entre sus manos, mientras el caía fatigado sobre ella, entonces esta dijo con una voz aún un poco agitada

― Jûgo…pesas un poco― él inmediatamente se paro, se puso en su espalda la abrazo y empezó a quedarse dormido, beso la nuca de Hana, y está le dijo

―Que duermas bien― después de decir esto, solo sintió como su esposo la acercaba más a su cuerpo y al poco tiempo los dos dormían plácidamente.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

En el laboratorio de la central de policías se encontraban Shiho, Shino y Temari, ellas iban a recoger alguna de las cosas que habían dejado ahí para dirigirse al hospital después la primera en acabar fue la rubia de ojos verdes la cual pregunto a la otra

― ¿nos vamos juntas? ―

― sí quieres adelántate, de cualquier forma mi carro esta en el estacionamiento―

― está bien nos vemos en un rato― le guiño el ojo y salió del lugar donde no había tanta gente, entonces su esposo le pregunto

― ¿y por qué dejaste el carro? ―

― Ayer me fui con Temari y creí que estaba más seguro acá que en la calle―

―Tienes razón ¿y en dónde está mi bata? ―

― Allá― señalo el closet donde ponían esas cosas, era de buen tamaño, Shino se acercó, lo vio y lo estaba bajando cuando sintió que lo empujaron para dentro

― ¿qué pasa? ― pregunto mirando a su esposa, ella le contesto un poco sonrojada

― recuerdas tu sueño―

― ¿mi sueño?... ― se puso a divagar en sus pensamientos y recordó algo que le había dicho a su mujer, y la cuestiono

― Ese sueño―

― Sí ese sueño― Hasta ese momento no se había percatado como iba su mujer vestida, no era un hombre que prestara mucha atención en ello cotidianamente solo que su esposa le pidiera su ayuda, entonces en ese caso opinaba

― Shiho ¿qué traes debajo de la bata de laboratorio? ― Ella no le contestó nada, solo se quedo callada, él se acercó y la empezó a desabotonar poco a poco cuando termino, la bajo de sus hombros y su bata cayó al suelo, él la quedo mirando traía un hermoso conjunto que sobre su piel blanca se veía simplemente espléndido…era rojo…con estampado de mariquitas…tal como en su sueño…la verdad que su esposa…tenía mala fama…era tan tierna…lo que nadie sabía…era que si su esposa era ninfómana…era por su causa, él se acercó y la tomo por la cintura, se puso frente a ella, rozo sus narices, apoyo su frente con la de ella y preguntó

― Segura ¿qué quieres hacerlo? ¿Pueden descubrirnos? ―

― He cerrado el laboratorio con llave y yo tengo la llave―

― ¿los demás juegos? ―

― digamos que desde que me contaste tu sueño, las he perdido accidentalmente―

― ¿y las de Temari? ―

― digamos que alguien sin querer las empaco cuando le ayudaba a guardar sus cosas― La verdad era que su esposa lo sorprendía, era verdaderamente dedicada a él, no podía quejarse…podrían decir que su esposa era extraña, pero él la conocía, y sabía que esa no era la verdad, agradecía que nadie más había descubierto lo que él en ella y eso fue gracias a su extraño comportamiento estoico que mantenía con los demás…con ella no le funcionó y poco a poco lo fue desarmando…y ahora estaba ella frente a él…toda linda y como la había soñado…está vez era realidad y como en las ocasiones pasadas que su esposa hacía estas cosas no iba a desperdiciar su oferta. Se quito sin pensar su bata de laboratorio, después su chaleco, luego su uniforme de policía, sus botas, calcetas, hasta quedar solo en trusa. Ya en las mismas condiciones, la abrazo dulcemente y le dijo cerca de su oído

― Te amo…no sabes cuánto― después sello sus labios con los de ella, la estrecho contra su cuerpo con sus manos desabrocho del brasier de su esposa lo dejo caer sin separarse tanto de su esposa, le gustaba sentir su piel sobre la de él, después bajo sus manos y le quito ese lindo bikini, poco a poco bajo su boca a uno de sus dulces fresas, la lamió primero, después de dio unos pequeños mordiscos, cosa que le encantaba a Shiho, mientras con su otra mano se quitaba la ropa de el después acaricio la parte interna de una de las piernas de mujer hasta llevar a su entrepierna, ya estaba húmeda así que solo la acaricio lo suficiente como para oír gemir a su esposa y pedirle más, ella acariciaba la espalda de su esposo de arriba abajo eso a él era su caricia favorita después torneaba su trasero, poco a poco fue posicionando su mano en su miembro que ya estaba totalmente erecto, él poco a poco lo fue acorralando contra la pared, la levanto un poco, y así sucedió lo que tanto ansiaban se convirtieron en uno, los dos gemían, los dos pedían más, el entraba y salía de ella tan lento o tan rápido como ella lo pedía, después ambos quisieron más, más y más, se continuaron besando, siempre se besaban, les encantaba hacer eso era parte de compartir su placer, gemían para ellos, reían para ellos, esos momentos eran suyos…se miraron, sabían que ya llegaba el momento…se dejaron ir, la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo no quería que cayera al suelo…les gustaba el peligro, les gustaba lo prohibido…pero ante todo se gustaban sus cuerpo…eran solo uno dividido en dos…así llegaron juntos, a la muerte chiquita del ser humano, casados pero no fatigados, se separaron poco a poco, él la beso en la nariz, después la frente, después los labios, y le dijo

―Gracias…por haber aceptado caminar junto a mí― ella levanto una bolsa que llevaba donde llevaba ropa que perfectamente era cubierta por la bata, él también se vistió, después salieron tomados de la mano, le dio un beso en los labios y se fue hacia el estacionamiento, se subió a su auto y se dirigió hacia el hospital donde ya la esperaba Temari. En el estacionamiento se encontró que el Nara se despidió con una señal de su mano, le respondió y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Shino.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Ya se encontraban todos reunidos en la calle cerca de la casa de citas ahora en lugar del forense se encontraba Lee, todos se le quedaron viendo desde que llegaron desde que lo conocieron, se había dado cuenta que era un personaje un tanto especial, pero verlos frente a ellos con ese pantalón acampanada de color gris y esa camisa con estampado de tigre, con ese par de botas…era una vista…como decirlo un tanto…perturbadora. Kiba le pregunto a Neji alzado una ceja

― ¿cómo lo dejas salir así de la casa? ― este no contesto nada simplemente alzo los hombros como desentendiéndose de la situación

― Y así te dices su amigo― dijo en voz bajo que Hÿuga alcanzo a escuchar sin embargo no hizo ningún comentario

― Ya dejemos de perder el tiempo y entremos― interrumpió el pelirrojo y se adelantó a ellos, siendo perseguido por Lee, que corrió detrás de él gritando

― no, no nos puedes dejar atrás― mientras el ojiperla y el de las marcas se quedaron viendo y les descendió del rostro una gota anime, y caminaron detrás de sus compañeros a una distancia muy escasa. Cuando se encontraban cerca del la casa, el gigante de la mohicana los diviso a lo lejos, cuando ya los tuvo cerca sin más soltó de su boca

― ¿y por qué me cambiaron a la lechuza por está tortuga? ― dijo es todo señalando a Lee y con un cara un tanto de desagrado

― A la lechuza, lo llamaron por una oferta de trabajo en Sapporo y tuvo que ir y este es un buen amigo que acaba de venir de vacaciones― intervino el Inuzuka

― Está bien perro ¿qué quieres para el día de hoy? ―

― ¿hay nuevas? ― cuestiono el moreno

― Por el momento no― contesto Jiröbö

― ¿y cuándo las habrá? ― pregunto el ojiperla

―En unos quince a veinte días― respondió el gigante

― Entonces ¿qué quieres? ―

― Hasta la pregunta ofende― dijo el Inuzuka

― Ya se ustedes 3 y sus "preferidas", bueno entonces ¿sólo ellas? ― y todos movieron la cabeza en forma de afirmación

― ¿Y tú tortuga? ―

― Pues yo…― dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca, entonces Neji intervino

― recuerdas a la pelirrosa que elegí la vez pasada ¿está en la casa? ―

― Sí, de hecho solo va estar estos días…ayer y hoy―

― Y si te digo que casi es seguro que él la pida cada día que vengamos― comentó en Inuzuka y se apoyo con una mano en Lee mientras lo señalaba con la otra y le guiñaba a Jiröbö un ojo

― ¿Otro con fetiches? ― ninguno respondió y Lee solo veía la escena con cara de estar pensando algo

―Pues a mí eso no me importa…como ya los conozco aquí tienes llave mapache, ya conoces el piso, ya sabes solo busca el número que indica la misma…toma perro, luego nos vemos, espero que ya no andes de puerco porque luego la enfermas; Lechuza y Tortuga síganme― así cada uno tomo su camino, el primero en llegar fue Gaara ya que desde que le dieron la llave casi salió corriendo a la puerta marcada como uno, la abrió y la cerró, después vio recostada en la cama tocando su vientre, el corrió le beso el mismo y después la beso a ella, simplemente estaba feliz con la idea de tener un pequeño junto a ella

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Kiba y Sasame estaban igual de felices, aunque estaban un tanto nerviosos ya que a ella se le notaba un poco, ya que ella antes era muy delgado, sin embargo la Dra. Haruno les comentó que la pancita se le notaria a los 5 meses, por lo que estaban un poco preocupados, ya que solo faltaban 2 para esto, él la abrazaba para tranquilizarla y le dio un beso a su hombro a esa mujer que simplemente lo enloquecía

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――Mientras tanto los demás ya se encontraban en el sótano… Hanabi al ver entrar a su primo corrió desde su escondite a su lugar de conversación, mientras en el cuarto siguiente cuando Neji escucho cerrar la puerta solo escucho un enorme grito que sorprendió tanto a Hanabi como a él…pero no eran los únicos que lo habían escuchado…

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――Hay voy yo con mis disculpas, pero creo que las debo me he tardo mil años en subir este capítulo espero no decepcionar…en cuanto a lo de las respuestas a las preguntas creo que no respondí ninguna pero al siguiente les prometo responder todas o sino al menos la mayoría…con respecto al Lemon intente con todas las parejas…ya que Selene fue la única que me lo pidió y por eso la pareja que me pidió es la primera, pienso que después de este serán dos o tres más para el final así que díganme si afloje un poco en la historia…sin más me despido y espero merecerme una revisión

¿Qué aparezca algún personaje? ¿Quién? créanme que habrá aún más apariciones

¿Por qué habrán llamado misteriosamente a Aburame y Nara? Más bien ¿para qué?

¿Cuál será el secreto escondido de Temari y Shikamaru?

¿Quién será la misteriosa química que desde hace un año no tienen comunicación con ella? ¿Pasará lo mismo con Temari?


	8. Descubrimientos

Los personajes que ocupare no me pertenecen…ni nunca lo serán, ya que forman parte del anime-manga llamado Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto

_La cursiva son pensamientos. _

Estos lo diálogos

**Y estos son el otro idioma**

Trate de hacer lime, es la primera vez que lo hago consciente, espero que quede bien, ya que me falto lemon de parejas en el capitulo pasado.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Descubrimientos

Jiröbö, volteo desconcertado al escuchar tan estruendoso y escandaloso grito, tanto que estuvo tentado a regresar…sin embargo todo se torno calmado, por lo que abandono ese pensamiento.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Mientras en la habitación de Lee este tenía las manos sobre su boca, mientras de sus ojos desbordaban lagrimas, su esposa ya se encontraba rodeándolo con sus brazos y con la cara de él clavada en su clavícula, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su cabello; después de unos pocos minutos él levanto su rostro y pudo ver a su esposa sonreír…La abrazo y la subió a ese extraño recinto de roca que parecía ser la base de la cama…después se trepo él también y se posiciono sobre ella y con un de sus dedos de sus manos dibujo un corazón en su vientre…ella hizo lo mismo pero después señalo su vientre y su rostro, hizo la señal de 2 con su mano y dibujo un corazón sobre el pecho de Lee, volvió a sonreír y fue cuando Lee noto la ausencia de su lengua, y empezó a hacer señal con sus manos (lenguaje de sordomudo)

― **¿Qué sucedió? ―**

― **todas las que estamos aquí nos pasa esto porque somos japonesas y para evitar cualquier tipo de comunicación―**

― **¿qué más te hicieron? ―**

―**nada más al menos la doctora que atendió no menciono lo del embarazo―**

― **¿y cómo era? ―pregunto Lee, pensando que la doctora Uchiha era quien protegió a Fubuki, pero su respuesta lo descoloco totalmente**

― **una linda mujer de cabello morado―**

― **¿Morado? ―**

―**Sí morado― **_**seguramente la doctora lo tuvo de ese color algún tiempo**_

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

No muy lejos de ese cuarto, se encontraban Neji y Hanabi "conversando" como ya se les había hecho un hábito

― **¿Cómo va la misión Neji-nisan? ―**

― **Va arrojando buenos resultados, casi todas las casas de citas ya han sido cerradas, hemos encontrado más información, sin embargo…los datos del dirigente de todo esto aún es información muy vaga―**

― **Así que están un tanto presionados por los embarazos de las chicas―**

― **Es cierto Hanabi, así es ―**

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Gaara después profundizo más el beso, ya que cada día le era más indispensable su presencia, su olor, su sonrisa, sus caricias, su entrega…sus manos no se detenían ese cuerpo parecía que lo llamaba cada vez a tocarlo más y así lo hizo…primero con sus manos, después con sus labios…no solo se sentía bien sino sabían aún mejor…lamió y beso cada parte de su cuerpo, sus delicados parpados, su hermoso rostro, sus jugosos labios, su tentador cuello…donde dejo marcas a su paso…pues ella era de él, como él de ella…después se topo con esa delicada espalda, donde dejo un camino a su paso, sus marcadas caderas…su bien torneado trasero el cual lo mordió pues no lo pudo resistir, sus delineados muslos…sus delimitadas pantorrillas, su torneado abdomen, sus deliciosos pechos y su zona de tentación, le gustó hacer eso y lo volvería a hacer pues ella gritaba su nombre…el oírlo salir de sus labios con tanta urgencia solo lo excitaba mas…tanto que ya le había quitado la ropa a ambos…quizá no quería pero se había convertido en un autentico pervertido, pero era solo su pervertido y ella su perversión…ya estaban listos…y así aquellos cuerpos ya eran uno solo, sus caricias no se mitigaron, muy al contrario aumentaron, mientras todo se torno atiborrado de pasión…y aquello que empezó lentamente, termino igual después de una aceleración abrupta tanto que sus respiraciones aún seguían entrecortadas…se miraron a los ojos, se regalaron un tierno beso y se quedaron abrazados bajo una misma sabana.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Kiba no supo en qué momento…Sasame se había convertido…en esa mujer tan llena de pasión…y pensar que él se consideraba un don Juan…y él ya estaba al borde de la locura…ya no podía aguantar mucho más…ahí estaba ella pidiéndole más, más…como decir que no…si también él quería más…pero su cuerpo necesita escapar…cuando repentinamente…ella dijo ahora Kiba…ahora, sin esperar más dejo escapar en un suspiro aquella explosión que no iba a poder contener más, los 2 aún con su respiración agitada…se miraron a los ojos, se dieron un beso, abrazaron y quedaron dormidos.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――En Yokohama un desesperado Sai, jalaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas ya que se le había hecho tarde para su entrevista de trabajo

― ¿qué sucede Sai? ―

― No se puede abrir y voy con el tiempo justo para la entrevista― esa se levanto de la cama, movió la manija de la puerta e intento abrir la puerta con tal fuerza…a pesar de que no la pudo abrir alcanzo a ver una silla que atoraba a la misma y pensó _ahora mismo vas a enterarte de lo que soy capaz _y empezó a gritar como enloquecida

― Ven en este instante gordo infame, abre en este momento la puerta…o voy a dejar huérfano a tu hijo y viuda a tu mujer― Sai aún seguía con cara de sorpresa por el actuar de su mujer, cuando vio abrirse mágicamente la puerta

― ¿y cómo se dice? ― Vio asomarse a Chôji con el pequeño Hoshi en brazos y decir

―gomen nasai―

― Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer― contesto Ino y le regalo una sonrisa

― ¿cómo sabías que había sido él? ―

― Lo conozco desde tiempo atrás…bueno ya vete…cuídate― Sai se acercó la beso en los labios y se fue tan rápido como pudo. Un momento después Chôji bajo y estaba junto a su esposa, está cuestionó

― **¿qué fue eso Chôji?―**

― **Malos hábitos, de viejos amigos ¿ya está lista la comida?― **

― **Ya, si quieres llama a Ino para que desayunemos juntos― **antes que Chôji si quiera saliera de la cocina Ino ya estaba ahí

― ¿Qué es ese olor tan delicioso?―

―Mi esposa ya hizo la comida ¿desayunamos? ― Tardo más en decirlo que en que la Yamanaka ya estaba sentada en el comedor

―Claro, muero de hambre― y así se dispusieron todos a desayunar

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Temarí tenía rato de haber llegado a ese enorme hospital…ahora se encontraba sentada esperando que le abrieran las puertas del laboratorio, todo había sido tan extraño…primero esos numerosos exámenes médicos, esa revisión exhaustiva, por último que la despojaran de todas sus pertenencias, solo le permitieron quedarse con su lapicero y una foto donde aparecía con Shikamaru. Repentinamente vio que Shiho pasar frente a ella, pero está no la vio al parecer era un tipo de cámara de Gesell, quiso salir a llamarla, pero una voz la detuvo

―**Dra. Temarí Nara―**

― **Hai―**

― **Sígame por favor― **está la siguió sin preguntar a una puerta que estaba no muy lejos de ahí, pero tenía unas escaleras como las que construyen en los sótanos…siguió por un pasillo largo a la mujer que la guió y le señalo su destino

―**Hasta pronto…buen trabajo…colega―**esto último lo dijo en voz muy baja, después le guiño un ojo y se fue de ahí…ese rostro lo conocía de algún lugar pero no podía recordar en este momento, se metió en aquel laboratorio…pero había pocas personas…lo que llamo su atención es que solo fueran mujeres.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

En el hospital Shiho, se acomodaba en el consultorio que ahora era su zona de trabajo…inmediatamente entro una mujer que se le hizo conocida…tenía que retirar un par de puntos que tenía al costado de su cuerpo

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Mientras en la comandancia estaban un pensativo Aburame y un consternado Shikamaru, este último pregunto

―Kakashi-sensei, está seguro que van estar bien―

―si Nara no te preocupes…pero es mucho más fácil infiltrarlas…además los necesitamos aquí**―**

― ¿es todo? ―pregunto Shino

―Hai…pueden retirarse―

Ellos se dirigieron a sus respectivos puestos, lo que no sabían es que muy pronto sabrían más información sobre el caso

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Temari ya estaba ubicada en su nueva área de trabajo, la cual era un enorme laboratorio, estaba observando cada detalle del lugar cuando sintió una presencia su lado, lo único que hizo fue colocarse la bata y acomodarse pues ya le habían mencionado que vendría alguien a explicarle así que solo se dispuso a escuchar con atención a aquella mujer

─Temari…tu objetivo en este laboratorio es comprobar la efectividad del antídoto de nuestro proyecto principal─ mientras Temari escuchaba más la voz se le hacía familiar, al voltear su cara para verla su asombro fue grande

─**Espero que esto termine pronto Fubuki** ─

─**Hay mucha gente aquí dentro, mucha es muy amable así que no te preocupes─** Ella volteo a ver el reloj de pared y le dijo

─**ya es tiempo de irte Lee─**

─ **¿cómo sabes eso Fubuki? ─**

─ **Porque es la misma hora a la que se iba a Neji─**

─ **ah, vendré mañana…cuídate─** le dio un beso en labios y le movió la mano en señal de despedida

Neji se quedó largo rato en la pregunta que hace un momento su prima Hanabi _¿sabes que le paso a Hinata? ¿Has ido a dejar flores a su tumba? ¿Exhumaste su cuerpo?_ La verdad era que no sabía nada de ninguna de ellas…pero tenía que hacerlo después de que ella saliera de ese lugar

Gaara escucho la alarma de su reloj, o apago de inmediato, recogió su ropa y se la puso, al voltear a la cama observo que Matsuri seguía profundamente dormida…quito algunos cabellos que caían estrepitosamente sobre su frente, le dio un beso y dijo

─**Te amo─** Le había costado pedir de favor a Sari le enseñara hablar un poco de español, pero está fue muy amable y dijo que estaría encantada de ayudarle, hoy quería decirle todo lo que sentía…pero tenía que esperar un poco más…

Camino hacia la puerta, la cerro con cuidado para no despertar a Matsuri, la volteo a ver antes de salir, ya que para él simplemente esa escena era encantadora

Desde hace 5 minutos sonaba esa alarma, simplemente la tenía desquiciada, ella antes del embarazo podía dormir como roca pero ya no era así, pareciera que sus sentidos se habían agudizado…demonios…pensaba y no le entiendo a esta máquina y Kiba no se levanta…estaba lanzarla al suelo cuando observo que el cuerpo a su lado empezó a moverse, ella de inmediato le dio el objeto el vio alarmado, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y dijo

─ ¿por qué no me levantaste antes Sasame? ─ lo miro incrédula, se acercó a besarla en los labios, salió corriendo de ahí, mientras a ella le escurría una gota tipo anime

Mientras tanto en Yokohama todo marchaba sobre ruedas, a Sai le dieron el trabajo, Sari avanzaba el trabajo tanto su hijo y marido se lo permitían

Frente a ella estaba parada su cuñada Ami, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que a su lado no muy lejos, se encontraba una pequeña niña idéntica a su hermano Kankuro, ninguna dijo nada simplemente le siguió explicando…cuando les explicaba las concentraciones de algunos componentes le pidió su lapicero prestado, después se lo devolvió y le regalo una sonrisa…Temari se percató que ese no era su lapicero…su jornada laboral concluyo…se dirigía al comedor a cenar, cuando se topó aquella mujer que la había recibido…chocaron y tomo el lapicero equivocado…pero se dio cuenta de esto ya concluida su cena, y recostada en su cama, pues tenía entendido no podía salir de ahí a lo largo de 3 años, ahora lo que le preocupaba era recuperar lo que le dio Sari

Ya ni pido disculpas no tengo perdón de Dios…dejo conti y solo falta un par de capítulos

Se vale de todo en las revisiones


	9. Un golpe de suerte

Los personajes que ocupare no me pertenecen…ni nunca lo serán, ya que forman parte del anime-manga llamado Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto

_La cursiva son pensamientos. _

Estos lo diálogos

**Y estos son el otro idioma**

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Un golpe de suerte

Frente a ella se encontraba la mujer pelirroja prima del esposo de Hana… ¿cuál era su nombre?...Karin…lo había recordado…esta se sentó frente a ella…mientras Shiho leía su expediente, no era la primera herida de aquella chica, según las fechas de aquel expediente cuando recién llego las heridas eran peores y más constantes, mientras las más actuales eran menos severas y distantes…a esa chica le habían roto su espíritu, ella tenía una idea y era devolverle un poco esa fortaleza…Shiho al entrar a ese consultorio puso música ambiental con el pretexto que esto relajaría a la paciente al doctor encargado no le pareció mala idea por lo que lo permitió…se le acercó y empezó a hablarle en un tono muy tenue le empezó a hablar en escoces

―Ten fuerza…tu esposo e hijos te esperan afuera― Karin no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, quizá ya hasta estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que aún creía tener e iba a preguntar algo cuando la de lentes le dijo

―No hables…solo escucha, así creerán que solo son indicaciones médicas inaudibles―después la pelirroja solo atino a sonreír, todo le había llegado tan pronto y de improviso que ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Mientras en un departamento de policía en el centro de la ciudad Kakashi no podría creer lo que le enseñaba su esposa en el monitor de la computadora…simplemente era increíble…

― ¿y tú cómo conseguiste está información? ―preguntó el peliblanco

―Solo con un poco de ayuda― y le dedico una de sonrisas torcidas a las que tanto ya estaba acostumbrado. Entonces llamo a su secretaria

―Shizune, por favor llama a Aburame y a Nara―

―En seguida Sr. Hatake― respondió Shizune

― Pero llámame por mi nombre si eres la encargada de la sub-región―

―No hasta que regrese la Comisaria Tsunade, ahora solo soy su secretaria―

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Mientras en Yokohama, Sari ya había concluido con la búsqueda y ubicación de las personas que le habían indicado el señor Inoichi, Jûgo, Kiba y los demás chicos, solo esperaba información de lo que pasaba en el hospital y el resto de las casas de citas que eran pocas solo faltaban 3 a parte de las que vigilaban ls chicos y claro con la que tenían en construcción sería una más…lo que la tenía un tanto consternada que la parte operativa había quedado un poco detenida con la ida de Jugo y el seños Inoichi a pesar que Chôji se encargaba del seguimiento habían logrado solo el cierre de 1 de las 4 restantes pero muy pronto llegaría la ayuda de alguien más para apoyarlo.

Por otro lado Kiba, Lee, Gaara y Neji se encontraban reunidos en la casa del tercero planificando como iban a proceder…pues Kakashi les había llamado para comentarles que tenía nueva información sobre los casos…que ya lo había hablado con Aburame y Nara…los cuales iban a reunirse con ellos y no tardaban en llegar

Ella seguía retirando los puntos de su cabeza, aunque con cada cosa que le decía parecía que le había devuelto el espíritu a ese cuerpo que parecía no tenía tener alma, Shiho creyó que no había cometido un error, al menos era lo que esperaba

Sari no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían en tan solo un día había logrado el cierre de las casas restantes, ya que habían mandado apoyar a su esposo al esposo de la doctora que era el comandante de Ishikawa, al hermano de Temari y Gaara que era el comandante de Toyama y al comandante de Gifu que era un hombre de nombre Iruka, ya que tenían localizadas las casas, y confirmados las ubicaciones gracias a su esposo; llegaron solo con operativos sorpresa y lograron apresar a varias personas y rescatar a muchas victimas el resultado del operativo era un éxito…ella se encontraba ubicando a todas las víctimas mientras tanto en la comandancia tenían apresado al parecer a la mano derecha del dirigente de tal negocio un hombre de nombre…

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

― ¿Cómo dices? ― preguntaba un descolocado pelirrojo al de gafas negras

―Pues ni yo mismo lo creía, es simplemente un golpe de suerte o el resultado que esperábamos hace tiempo…―agregaba el Nara

―Entonces lo único que falta es ubicar al líder de todo esto ¿verdad? ― cuestionaba el ojiperla

―Exactamente y parece que en Yokohama nos tienen noticias al respecto―comento Lee― Sari me acaba de dejar un mensaje de voz en la cual nos tenían una excelente noticia―

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Shiho no podría creer la cantidad de mujeres que tenían recluidas ahí, en tan solo un día había visto desfilar ante sus ojos un centenar de mujeres de todo tipo de nacionalidades, había sido un día agotador pues el Doctor que la supliría no llego…parecía que había sucedido un percance inesperado.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Sai llego, parecía estar emocionado al menos eso parecía

― ¿qué sucede Sai? ― pregunto un tanto consternada Ino

―Ya tenemos el retrato hablado de la persona que dirige toda está operación―respondía él

― ¿Cómo dices? ¿Eso es verdad? Hablo tan rápido su secuaz― se acercó un interesado Chôji que hasta entonces estaba hurgando el refrigerador de cocina

―Sí de hecho ya la han de estar apresando en este mismo momento en Mie―contesto Sai

― ¿en Mie? ¿Qué hacía en Mie?¿"La han", es mujer? ―pregunto una curiosa Sari

―Al parecer en Mie hay un proveedor de una sustancia muy extraña, parecida a un veneno y por eso iba allá personalmente― menciono el pelinegro

―Es un poco extraño ¿no lo creen? ―cuestiono Chôji

― A mi también me parece raro― corroboró Ino

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Hasta aquí llego hoy…después de mil años, sé que es poco pero es lo que el día me rinde

¿Quién es la esposa de Hatake? ¿Y cómo consiguió esa información?

¿Quién será el extraño hombre que describió el retrato hablado?

¿Quién será la mujer del mismo y el proveedor de Mie?

Adelanto

―¿Y usted qué hace aquí? ―

―Esto parece una encrucijada…―

―Parece que falta poco tiempo…―

―Quizá ese hombre sepa algo―

―Ella es mi abuela…―


End file.
